There's Something About Her
by DreamingPioneer
Summary: When one of the Joker's henchmen are caught on camera, the hunt is on to find her. But for the Joker there's something about her that he just can't help but toy with.
1. My Mystery

**Author's Note: So, I had this story in my head for quite sometime now! I really really want to get it down on paper! So Ta Da! ^.^v**

**There's Something About Her**

**My Mystery**

"...'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet,"

"Thank you Christine, George can you continue please..." asked Mr Travers, I let a sigh of relief out as I sat back and relaxed, I hated reading to the class.

"Why are we doing Shakespeare again? Didn't we do it like 3 years ago already?" I whispered to Rebecca, slightly annoyed.

"I know! We're 18 years old, we all know this stuff from start to finish! It's so boring now!" She whispered back.

"It was boring when we first did it too," I smirked, causing Rebecca to giggle. The teacher glared at us, I smiled sweetly back at him as if I hadn't done anything wrong.

After that tiresome English lesson, I headed to the schools square with Rebecca to meet with some other people. People pushed and shoved passed us, no one knows any manners here at Gotham High. I just let them be, there's no point in making a whole dramatic scene about it, although they wouldn't listen to me anyway, they'd scoff and walk on. I gave a loud sigh.

"What's up Chrissie?" Rebecca asked slightly concerned.

"Nothing, just people," I smiled back.

"Rebecca! Over here!" Waved someone from the group we hang out with. There's no point in mentioning their names, all these people, apart from Rebecca, only hang out with me because of my boyfriend, Adam.

He's gorgeous, tall and friendly, everything a girl wants in a guy. It's a miracle he's with me, especially with all these harpies around eye balling him. We met in P.E 4 years ago, when he accidentally hit me with a baseball bat, he insisted on buying me lunch at the Canteen afterwards as a way to say sorry for making my nose bleed. We have been good friends since then, it only recently blossomed into something beautiful. I giggled to myself at those memories.

"Hey Chrissie," Adam smiled as he embraced me. I couldn't help but smile, he makes me happy.

"How are you?" I asked while gazing into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm good thank you, I love what you've done with your hair," I lowered my head to hide my face that was beginning to blush. "Purple, my favourite colour!" He smiled, it wasn't his favourite colour, his favourite colour was blue but I let that go, he's just being nice.

I suddenly noticed that Adams group of friends were staring at us. I know what they were thinking. "That little freak doesn't deserve him," or "Why can't he be with me?" well the girls would wonder that, the guys wouldn't although some wouldn't surprise me. I decided to push their buttons even more, I gently pulled Adam into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I put mine on his shoulders, I heard some of the girls whisper. I looked at the girls, whilst kissing Adam, causing them to all look away instantly and talk about something else.

The truth is I'm a loner in this school, before Adam was my boyfriend, he would only talk to me through mobile phone or email, he wasn't being mean or anything, I just avoided him at school because of his friends. Rebecca is the only one out of them that truly warmed up to me. Adam has been there for me when I needed him most, when I had no one else to talk to, he was there. I trust him with everything, well almost.

"Hey, didn't you say you were struggling with your maths work?" Adam asked, breaking the kiss. I heard the group snigger, I looked at them again and, as before, they immediately turned away.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Why don't I come round to yours today and help you with it?" He smiled with his dashing smile.

"What? Today? I can't, I'm doing... family stuff," I didn't look him in the eyes.

"But you don't have a family!" called out one of the bitches in the group.

"Nicole!" Adam glared at her. Adam can never see what they say and think about me, sometimes I think he's a little dim, he just wants us to get along. That will never happen.

"I just have stuff to do today," I tried my best to ignore them and to forget what she had just said.

"Ok, another time then," He let the subject go after that. The rest of lunch was just everyone talking and laughing among themselves while I sat quietly on the side, speaking only a few words to Adam and Rebecca.

"Christine, where's your homework?" asked Miss Barrows, my Economics teacher.

"I'm really sorry but I've been too busy with stuff at home to do it..." I started.

"Another late Homework, this is becoming a habit with you. You'll stay after school to do it!" She commanded.

"Miss Barrows I can't! Not today! I'm busy after school!" I pleaded.

"Well you should of thought about that when you didn't do the homework," she hissed and moved to interrogate the next person about homework. I let out a sigh of frustration, this was my last lesson until the end of school, I couldn't just bunk the detention, she'll make me stay here. I'm going to get into so much trouble back at home!

It was 4o'clock, school had finished an hour ago. I was red hot in the face and my legs were pumping blood as I sprinted home. I ran through the herds of people, I ran over the roads, causing many pissed off drivers to beep their horns at me. I ran over the bridge into the Narrows then slowed my pace to a quick walk. I didn't want to draw attention to myself, these streets are dangerous, even for me. I passed a homeless man.

"Hey Christine!" He smile a toothless grin.

"Hey Phil!" I yelled as I sped passed him.

I was finally at my street. Most of these houses were derelict, wooden graffitied planks covered the windows, the front lawns were dead, some of the houses were half falling down. I walked to my house and unlocked the splintered door and rushed inside. I stood facing the door, trying to get my breath back.

"Hey Chrissie!" Called out a few big muscular men from the lounge.

"Hey," I panted.

"You're late," darkly said a voice from behind me. I instantly turned around to face the furious face that I was hoping to avoid.

"I'm sorry boss, I was held up at school," I panted. I heard a click of a pocket knife, I froze. He put it to my face.

"Don't let it..uh happen again. You are a big part of this mission, don't screw it u**p**," He glared at me.

"I'm sorry Joker," I held his stare, he smiled his infamous scarred grin.

"Well go and get changed then," He put the knife back into his purple pocket. I quickly ran passed him and up the stairs that sat opposite the front door. I scurried to my room, since I was the only girl in the house, I get my own room, thank god! I opened my wardrobe and grabbed the very baggy black hoodie hiding at the back and grabbed the clown mask from my chester-draws and put them on. I tied my hair up in a pony tail and put the hood over my head. I looked at my reflection in the cracked mirror sitting next to my bed.

"Sure don't look like a girl now," I sighed to myself. I fell to my knees and began to search under my bed for the last accessory. I pulled it out so I could look at it. My gun.

"Come on Christine! We have to go!" yelled one of the henchman from downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted. I checked to see if the gun was loaded, which it was, and made my way downstairs. The Joker had already gone outside, the rest of the guys were just leaving. I followed them to the black van that was parked outside. I jumped in the back with the rest of the henchmen and sat on one of the seats attached to the wall.

"Whose driving?" I asked Duncan, one of the henchman that I knew. He has been here with the Joker longer then any of us have, he and I were good friends.

"The Joker," He sighed while pulling up his mask to scratch his slightly ginger beard. I rolled my eyes.

"Better hold on for dear life boys," I joked, causing the others to laugh. This is my sort of crowd. Then I heard the one laugh that sent a shiver down my spine still. The Joker was laughing too, but it was more sarcastic.

"That's hilariou**s**!" He laughed, then gave a quick glare at me. I lowered my head and stayed quiet. He started the engine and, as predicted, drove like a mad man out of the Narrows and onward to Gotham Bank.

**Yes there are mysteries not yet revealed, like what the hell is she doing there? Surely her parents must have something to say about it!**

**Anywho read on to find out more! I hope you do! AND don't forget to review! I really want to know what you guys think! Thank you! ^.^v**


	2. My Luck

**Author's Note: Yay another one! Enjoy! ^.^v**

**My Luck**

I held on for dear life as the van swerved everywhere on the road, I could hear people screaming and swearing at what they assume to be a drunk driver. They wouldn't swear at the driver if they knew who it really was. The Joker. Everyone's terrified of him, even the manly men in this van are, maybe not as much as the Gothams citizens but it's near enough. I tried to push the horrible thought of the van crashing out of my mind by focussing on the conversations going on around me.

"So Bill, hows the family?" I asked, trying to hold back my vomit from the vans movement.

"They're great! Me and the Mrs are trying to conceive again" He cheered.

"That's great dude!" said one of the slightly younger henchman.

"Fingers crossed it works this time!" I smiled, by this time I had taken off my clown mask. But I was still in my hooded baggy jumper.

"Why would you want a kid to ruin your life?" joked Rex, the bald, more rough henchman.

"I just want to start a family," Bill smiled happily, I felt pleased for him. His wife doesn't know about his job, she thinks he's a factory worker. Suddenly the van screeched to a halt, we all nearly went flying out our seats.

"We're here!" The Joker cheered. Everyone shaped themselves up again, I picked up my clown mask and tried to pull it toward my face. Only to find that the elastic string that would hold it on my face was stretched from the mask to Duncan's ass.

"Duncan you're sitting on my mask." I moaned.

"Oops sorry," he stood up and immediately the string pinged back into position. I stared at the string, it looked a little worn out.

"Christine, are you coming?" Bill signalled for us to go. I forgot about the worn out string and put my mask on and put my hood over my hair again, then jumped out the van. We were at the back of the bank.

"Bill, New Guy. You're up," The Joker grinned. There was a new henchman in our group, we have at least 4 new ones every week. This guy wouldn't last.

Bill and the New Guy disappeared, they were sent to set up the explosives.

"Lets get this party started." The Joker darkly said with an evil smirk. We ran inside, are gun pointing ahead. At first there wasn't anyone around, it was the back after all. But gradually, as we made our way to the Banks main area, people were appearing then running off screaming again. We'd shoot some of them, just for fun.

Suddenly we were there, the floors were made of marble and the walls were cream concrete, very fancy. A loud shotgun went off, the room filled with screams. The other henchmen scattered around, making sure no one escaped, me and Duncan stayed put.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlema**n**," The Joker began his little monologue. He started walking around, pointing his loaded shotgun at random terrified faces. "I hope I haven't ruined your..uh day," He burst out laughing, I never get his jokes. After he was done with the hysterics, he gave me and Duncan a slight nod, meaning we can now go do what we are here to do. We hastily ran off, weaving our way through the corridors and down to the underground bit of the bank, where the vault was kept.

Yes stealing money was a little old now but we were short on cash so we had to make do with this small mission. When we got to the mighty vault, Duncan rummaged through his rucksack and started wiring up the vault to these two magnetic cylinders while I kept watch with my gun cocked and ready to fire. While I waited for him to set up, I heard a loud bang of a gun go off from upstairs, then a whole lot of screams.

"Someone pissed off the Joker," I said to Duncan, he chuckled.

"Ok ready, now do what you do best," He said while switching places with me. I quickly started typing into this pocket sized device that was wired up to the vault. According to the blueprints the Joker got, this vault was computerized. Meaning that it was hackable. The Joker and another henchman had taught me how to hack into computers during my time living there. I was getting pretty good at it but the Joker would always use the henchman to hack into stuff like this. It wasn't until the Joker shot him did he start using me.

Suddenly an "ERROR" label flashed on the screen.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"What's wrong?" Duncan asked while searching for any incoming intruders.

"The bank has boost it's security, it's going to take a little longer to get into this," I explained whilst typing like crazy.

"Well hurry up! This place is rigged to blow any minute!" He barked.

"I know, I know!" I frustratingly snapped back. I got the "ERROR" label a couple more times, I started to get nervous. If I don't get in here the Joker will have my head!

"Come on!" Duncan moaned.

"Shut up! Shut up!" I said through gritted teeth. Then to my relief I heard the sound I've been waiting for, the two beeps saying "APROVED".

"We're in!" I smiled. Duncan rushed in the vault and took out several big duffel bags that were nicely folded up. We started loading all the cash that was easily accessible into the bags.

"Guys, the bombs are ready, get out of there!" Called Bill on Duncan's radio. We stared at each other for a second thinking the same thing, "SHIT!"

"Come on get some more money into the bags first," He ordered.

"We gotta go!" I yelled.

"BAGS! NOW!" He commanded. I did what he said, I frantically put more money into the bags until they were stuffed. Then we rushed out of there. Duncan held more bags then I did, he was insanely strong. We sprinted out of the underground, then all of a sudden we heard a distant explosion, we stopped for a second in shock, oh god we're never going to make it out alive!

"Go! Go! Go!" He screamed, we ran down the corridor, other explosions were going off around us until one went off right next to us!

It wasn't the heat that was surrounding me that made me scream, it was the fact that the sheer force of that explosion had pulled down my hood and torn off my mask. I desperately searched for my mask on the floor, Duncan had already run off. I found it! And whipped it on to my face and held it in place with my hand, the string has snapped. I looked up at the CCTV camera that was glaring at me. Oh god! What if they saw me!

Without warning, a nearby explosion pulled me out of my fears. I began to run again, whilst still holding my mask. There was pain, burning pain on my neck and arm but I had to ignore it, I had to get out of here!

I made it outside, everyone was waiting in the van, I sprinted towards it begging that the Joker wouldn't drive off without me. The Bank started to collapse and explode even more behind me, I tried to speed up.

"Please don't leave," I breathed. Thankfully I made it, I was hauled into the van and we drove off.

Everyone cheered as I lied panting on the floor.

"What took you so long?" Duncan asked, "You were right behind me, then … you weren't," Everyone looked at me, even the Joker did but through his mirror because once again he was driving.

"An explosion... knocked me off my feet, it tore my mask," I panted while I held up my broken mask.

"Some more elastic will fix that!" grunted one of the New Guy. I gave a slight glare towards him, he just shrugged it off. Bill tried to help me up, he grabbed hold of my left arm. I abruptly screamed and pulled away.

"What's wrong!" Worriedly asked Bill.

"My arm, I think I burnt it during the explosion," I whimpered.

"Let me see," Bill ordered. I showed him my arm, I hadn't looked at it yet. Several skin layers were peeling off and there were patches of blood scattered around it. I hissed at the ugliness of it.

"You need to let Drew check that out," Bill explained. Drew was our doctor, he lives with us but he never goes on these missions. He was mainly for the Joker because obviously the Joker couldn't just walk into a hospital and be seen to without getting sent to Arkham. But if Drew can make it stop stinging then I'll give him a try.

The rest of the trip home was just with the guys talking about what had happened, and how some people reacted. I remained silent, my arm was hurting and so was my neck, I assume I burnt a part of that too, but most of all I was too worried. What if that camera saw my face? I was facing the floor for most of it because I was trying to find the mask but what about when it got blown off my face? Did it see me then? Oh god, what am I going to do? I realised that the Joker was staring at me through the mirror again, I guess he can tell something was up. I looked at him through the mirror then looked away, I was too afraid to deal with him right now. What if the camera identifies me? Will everyone find out who I really am? What should I do!

**Yay! The story is underway! But the Joker hasn't been in it very much has he? Don't worry he will be! And mysteries shall be solved! Don't forget to review please! ^.^v**


	3. My Problem

**Author's Note: Come on guys. I'm writing a lot (which is weird because I wouldn't do that XD) Please review, even if it's just a "cool" or "I like this" (See how I'm being positive, heehee) ^.^v**

**My Problem**

"It's just a little burn, keep it clean and you should be fine," smiled Drew, our personal doctor who lives with us.

"Thanks Drew," I stared at the bandage wrapped around my left arm, how am I going to explain this one at school? Even more, how am I going to explain the one on my neck!

I slouched in the chair, in the kitchen, and watched as Drew left. I feel so tired, I looked up at the clock just above me. 8 o'clock! I have to do my homework! I can't get held back after school again, the Joker will go berserk! All of a sudden Duncan walked into the kitchen and started to search the fridge.

"Duncan?" He immediately turned round.

"Oh hey Christine! How's the arm?"

"It's fine. Where's the Joker?" I didn't stay too long on the subject of my injuries, I needed to tell someone about what happened, Duncan was pretty trustworthy.

"In the living room waiting for the news to come on, why?" He looked concerned.

"I need to talk to you. He can't find out,"

"What's wrong?" He closed the fridge and put all his attention on to me.

"I think I'm in trouble. When that explosion went off right next to me, it tore off my mask. There was a couple of seconds where my face was on show. I put the mask back on, but I saw a CCTV camera aimed at me! What if it saw me?" I exclaimed.

"er..." He didn't know what to say, should he comfort me, yell at me, what?

"Where does that footage go?" I frantically asked.

"According to the blue-prints, it instantly goes to a building that's pretty far away from the Bank." He slowly explained.

"Oh god," I lowered my head, I could feel myself beginning to well up. I can't show tears, not here, I'm suppose to be strong! Not a weak little girl.

"Don't worry Christine, the explosion might of frazzled the camera before anything could be sent to that place," I looked up at him with sad eyes.

"What if they find out who I am? I can never go back to school! I can never go out again! I'll probably be sent to Arkham!" I was close to sounding hysterical. "I have to get out of here!"

"And where would you go?" He looked at me as if I was dim.

"A friends, a family member, maybe somewhere out of Gotham!"

"Ok, you don't have any friends," I never told anyone in this place about Adam or Rebecca, the Joker thinks I'm a freak, so I have to stay like one. If I mentioned Adam or Rebecca, they'd probably be killed. "You can't get out of Gotham just like that, and a family member? Christine the only family you had in Gotham were your parents, and they're dead," Those words hit me like an arrow to its target, I knew that already. "They were murdered remember? They never found who did it," Duncan started to look concerned.

"I know," I mumbled, I stared at nothing trying to push away those painful memories. I opened my mouth to say something else but then...

"Duncan, Christine the news is on!" Called Bill. We rushed to the lounge where everyone was sitting or standing watching the television.

"_Gotham Citizens have run screaming from the Gotham Bank after a robbery, lead by the Joker, caused havoc as the Bank exploded and collapsed," _Announced the News Anchor Woman. It's only the Joker that ever gets noticed, we are never mentioned, but still the guys high-five each other while the Joker sits and watches the television intently.

"_Normally the Jokers Henchmen are never seen, but this time one was caught on camera fleeing the scene"_ My heart skipped a beat, oh no... I stared at the TV in horror.

"_The person has not yet been identified. Due to the explosions happening in the video, it's made it hard to make out who this person could be," _a video appeared on the television. Oh god, it was of me, just after my mask flew off and my hood fell down. It was blurred and very pixelated, the colour had gone so you couldn't see my purple hair, but it was me, I was on the news, thousands of people were watching me right now. But they don't know it's me, at least there's a little hope.

"_Computer Specialist, Oliver Turner, has tried clearing up the footage. So far the only information of this persons identity is that it's a female. The Police are looking further into identifying the woman..."_ The Joker turned off the TV and stayed silent for a second. The Henchmen looked at each other thinking what they should do while I stared at the back of the Joker's head, I was standing behind him, waiting for his reaction. It was silent until he let a loud hysterical laugh fill the room, I almost jumped out of my skin at his sudden outburst.

"Leave!" He laughed, everyone started to exit the room, including me.

"No**t** you, Christine!" His voice had suddenly changed to a dark serious one. I froze in the doorway, my back to the Joker. I heard him slowly walk up behind me, every step he took made my heart beat faster and faster.

He was standing right behind me, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"You. Got. Caugh**t**?" He sounded like he was saying that through gritted teeth. I gulped down my nerves and turned around to face him.

"Well actually I didn't! They don't know it was me! Hell if I wasn't familiar with what was happening in that video, I wouldn't know that it was me!" I continued to look him in the eye, he enjoys when I'm scared of him but he also hates it when I'm a wimp, I can never win with this man.

"You got seen, therefore you got caugh**t**," He looked down on me as if I was a worm, well that's what it felt like.

"They're never going to know that girl is me!" I exclaimed.

"There are many tests that can sort out a bad picture," His dark brown eyes leered into mine.

"But no matter how many tes..." Without warning the Joker grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the door-frame. I was pinned between him and this very uneven, rough wood, being choked. I tried to catch my breath but his hand was squeezing my neck too tight!

"2 years I've been training you, teaching you everything I know and letting you live here. I took you in when there was no one else, I took you in after your parents murder." I let out small whimpers, I couldn't breath! "And after 2 years of dealing with your mood swings, you do the most stupid thing, the most simple thing to avoid. You got caught, now the whole of Gotham knows about you..." his voice faded off, his faced softened, but his grip on my neck was as tight as ever. He looked like he was thinking about something, his eyes weren't digging into mine anymore.

"Gotham knows about you... a female... a young female," His evil smirk appeared on his face,

"Joker..." I yelped, why wasn't he letting go!

"A troubled. Young. Teenager... This is going to be fun..." He grinned.

"I can't breath..." I squeaked, he was suddenly pulled out of his concentration and looked at me for a second before letting go of my neck. I gasped for breath and fell to the ground, I coughed and wheezed trying to get my breathing back to normal. I struggled to ignore the pain surrounding my neck, not to mention the Joker had pressed a lot of pressure onto my burn mark on my neck during his attack. He kneeled down in front of me.

"You may be some use to me after all..." he grinned at me.

"And me being your hacker isn't useful?" I panted. He chuckled and grabbed the back of my head with one hand, it wasn't anything deadly but the threat was there.

"Of course not, I could train any one of these baboons to be a hacker. But I thought that you'd have to do. But now," He pulled my face closer to his, "You and I are going to rip Gotham into shreds. Oh the fun we'll have," He burst into laughter as he let go of my face and stood up. I looked up at him and glared as he walked off to his room. Probably going to plan this ripping Gotham into shreds business.

When he was out of sight, I stroked my neck.

"Ouch," I whispered. Duncan came out of the kitchen and handed me a bag of ice.

"Here," he said softly.

"Thanks," I grabbed the bag and pressed it against my neck, it felt good. Duncan sat down next to me, I was still sitting up against the door-frame.

"You are one tough cookie. To talk back at the Joker is an instant kill for the guys round here." He had a joking kind of tone but we have both seen enough to know that it wasn't a joke.

"Well I'm not just one of the guys around here. Didn't you hear, I'm part of one of his _big _plans," I was weak and tired, I didn't want to think about this right now.

"God knows what that is going to be," he looked over to me, I just stayed facing forward, staring at nothing.

"I don't think I want to know," I sighed.

**Man I'm happy about this! Remember REVIEW... orrrr... for the rest of your life, you will find a pineapple in you bed when you try to go to sleep! XD**

**Thanks for reading! Stayed tuned for more on There's Something About Her! (what is this a TV show) ^.^v**


	4. My Worry

**Author's Note: Man I feel like crap! Even though its late and I have school in the morning, I have to write! It'll make me forget the crapness (that's not a word) I'm feeling! =.=**

**My Worry**

"Did you hear? Apparently that girl is our age!" excitingly announced a girl to her friends.

"Yeah she might go to our school!" Laughed another.

"That's so cool! We have a criminal in our school!" Cheered the first girl. What? They're happy that a killer is in their school? Freaks. Well I can talk, I'm the biggest freak out of all of them. I casually walked by them, I tried to ignore them but even if I walked away from them I'd walk into another conversation about me from another group. I'm the talk of the school!

"Apparently that girl is in this school!" Gossiped a boy.

"Man, we have one of the Joker's workers in this school. Apparently she's sleeping with him!" Cringed a girl. WHAT!

"That's just sick!" yelled another guy. YEAH IT IS! I would never sleep with the Joker! That's just... just... YUCK! There are all sorts of rumours going around this school, it almost makes me want to say "Well actually..." But that would blow my cover, none of these loud-mouths actually realize it's me. Why would they? They don't even know that I exist, I'm the loner at school, but... what if Adam or his group of trolls realize it's me! I started to panic, my breathing started to quicken and my eyes were wide. Oh god I'm not having a Panic Attack am I!

"Fancy seeing you here!" A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and embraced me. I suddenly relaxed. Guess it wasn't a Panic Attack.

"Adam..." I smiled to myself., and turned around to face him, "Hey," I gave him a kiss on the lips and then gazed into his eyes.

"Er... Chrissie, it's like 30 degrees** (Celsius) **out here. Why are you wearing that thick jumper?" He gazed down to what I was wearing. I was wearing a thick turtle-neck jumper, I had to, there was a huge bandage on my arm and one on my neck from the day before. Any genius could add up my out-of-the-blue injuries with the Bank footage and realize that the girl is me! It's a little dramatic, but I'm not taking any chances!

"Oh! It's 30 degrees? I can't tell, I'm freezing!" I lied, I was absolutely roasting!

"But you're sweating?" He looked concerned.

"Am I?" I dim-wittedly asked, I was sweating, it wasn't very attractive.

"I hope you're not coming down with the flu!" He exclaimed, "I'll look after you until you're better!" He smiled.

"You're sweet, but don't worry, I'm fine!" I smiled. "I don't have the flu! But you can still look after me if you want," I pushed my body up against him and pressed my lips against his. I feel happy with him. I smiled in the kiss. I love him.

"Hey Christine, guess what I have!" Grinned Rebecca.

"Chlamydia?" I joked.

"Nooo silly! I'm careful in bed!" She quietly but happily said.

"Too much information Rebecca," I moaned as I copied down what was on the whiteboard. We were having Maths, it's such a bore.

"Well you brung it up," she pouted, I gave a loud sigh.

"What do you have Rebecca?," I sounded unamused as I turned my attention from the whiteboard to her.

"An invitation to Amelia Harding's party!" She squealed. Amelia Harding was one of the most popular girls in school, I have never met her. She doesn't have time in her busy schedule of painting her nails to notice me.

"Well I hope you have fun," I gave a fake smile and turned back to the whiteboard.

"You're not going?" she asked.

"I don't have an invite," I sharply said. I didn't want an invite, I don't want to go, as if the Joker would let me go anyway! He's not my father but he sure can act like it when it comes to school, it's a pain in the ass!

"Well my invite is me and plus one! You can be my plus one!" She cheered. I rolled my eyes, she didn't see.

"Really Rebecca, you don't have to," I pretended to care.

"No no no, I don't mind, you're going and that's it!" She ordered. I let a sigh escape.

"Who else is going?" I gave in.

"Me, Adam and the rest of our group and..." She begun.

"Do you think it's a good idea for me to go where they all are?" I cut her off.

"Don't worry Christine, just stay with me and Adam and you'll be fine," She smiled sweetly at me. I quietly groaned at the thought of a loud drunken party. This wasn't going to be fun...

**A little short but DON'T WORRY! It gets better! PROMISE! Pinky swear! AND the Joker is in the next one! Anyway I'm going to bed, I still feel like crap but oh well... **


	5. My Lie

**Author's Note: Ok sooo I lied, I'm not going to bed. It's 00:22 and I'm still up! Man school is going to be a bitch tomorrow... today! .**

**My Lie**

I took a deep breath, I can't believe I was doing this! But the Joker hadn't come out of his room all day and I needed to ask him for his permission to let me go to the party. The party was tonight! I had all week to ask him but I kept putting it off. I have to ask him! Now! I know it sounds pathetic but if I just went without telling the Joker he would be furious. The last time I didn't tell him where I was going... well it was more serious and much more unfortunate.

"_I'm telling you Christine, you need to ask his permission first!" Exclaimed Duncan._

"_Oh please! The Joker isn't my dad! I can go where I bloody well please!" I yelled._

"_Christine. You've only lived here for a month, you don't know what he's capable of..." He stared down at me, why did he have to be so tall, I feel so puny next to him._

"_I've seen the news, I live with him and I've heard your stories. He doesn't scare me. I know full well what he can do. I'm leaving now! See you later!" I flicked a wave at him and made my way to the front door._

"_You really don't know what he's capable of..." I heard him murmur, I ignored it and continued on._

_What a night! Adam is a brilliant Bowler! Who knew Bowling could be that fun! I laughed to myself as I walked down my street, there was a skip to my stride. When I got to my house I slowly and quietly opened the front door, it gave a tiny creak._

"_Shhh..." I whispered to the door. I tip-toed inside and closed the door. The lights were off, well it was midnight, everyone's asleep, even the Joker. I calmly made my way to the stairs._

"_Well look who it is..." a voice breathed. I froze. Oh my god, the Joker is awake and is somewhere behind me... in the dark...SHIT! Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed me around my waist and yanked me away from the stairs, I let out a small scream as he slammed me into the front door. I couldn't see him but I knew he was right in front of my face, only a couple of centimetres away. Then the air filled with a familiar smell... alcohol. He has been drinking!_

"_You've been drinking!" I whispered, trying not to wake anybody in the house._

"_Where have you been?" He crisply asked ignoring my statement, god his breath stank!_

"_Out," I snapped back._

"_Where?" His hands were squeezing my upper arms, it was starting to hurt._

"_The Bowling Alley!" I winced. How is he so strong! He was crushing my arms._

_I heard him scoff then without warning he threw me across the room back toward the stairs. I scrapped along the carpet and smashed my head on the first step._

"_That hurt!" I angrily yelled while I clutched the back of my head. Then out of the darkness came a foot, the Joker started kicking me in the stomach, I begged him to stop but that caused him to start kicking me in the face. I tried to shield my face with my arms but then he begun to stomp, with a lot of force, on to me. I was screaming, pleading for him to stop! He picked me up by my hair and slammed me into the lounges door frame, face first. I heard a sickening crunch, all of a sudden my nose was excruciatingly painful. I started to cry as blood trickled down my face and slithered in my mouth, I started coughing. He threw me back, I fell onto the lounge floor and crashed down on my back. The lighting from the moon outside seeped through the lounges curtains, I could ever so slightly make out the Joker standing over me. I tried to sit up but before I could succeed, the Joker pushed me back down and put all of his weight on me. His legs over mine and he held down my arms with his hands, he was on top of me! I suddenly heard a click of a knife, my heavy breathing echoed the room._

"_You need to learn some manners..." He growled as he leaned his face closer to mine._

"_Joker you're drunk! You're not thinking straight," When has he ever! "Put the knife away, I won't go out anywhere again! Please! Let me go!" I cried. The room filled with his laughter, if the house wasn't awake already from all the crash and bangs going on then they certainly were awake now. Then the Joker stabbed me in the side, his knife was deep in my skin. I let out a loud scream and thrashed about underneath him. He only continued to laugh. He pulled the knife out and immediately stabbed me again, right in the stomach. My back arched and my screams turned to nothing, just silence. My breathing was irregular and I felt cold. The weight of the Joker was lifted and I heard him stride off upstairs to his bedroom. My eyes felt heavy, my hands suddenly felt some kind of thick liquid slide passed them. Then the darkness was no more, someone turned on the light._

"_Christine!" yelled a familiar voice. I blurry face appeared above me, it looked like Duncan, his face kept getting blurrier and blurrier then darker and darker but the lights weren't turning off, it was my vision. He was yelling something, I could just make it out._

"_Drew! DREW!" He screamed. I was tired, I closed my eyes and fell into the darkness._

"_CHISTINE!" echoed Duncan's voice._

I was in hospital for weeks, they were told I was attacked when walking home. They believed it because it was Gotham, if you walk home in the dark, in the narrows, you have a 90% chance of getting attacked. When I awoke from my medicated sleep, I was told that the Bowling Alley had burned down, the police suspected Arson. I suspected the Joker.

From that day, I feared the Joker. He was an untamed Lion, he's unpredictable, murderous, brutal and crazy, and 10 times worse when drunk! He never apologized for nearly killing me, he said it was my fault.

I took another deep breath and knocked on his bedroom door. There was no answer. I swear he's been in here all day, unless he sneaked out? I knocked again.

"Boss?" I questioned, but still no answer. I wondered if I should go into his bedroom, maybe he can't hear me, he does have an en suite, maybe he's in there? I hesitatingly open the door and slowly walked in.

I rarely ever go into his room, most of the other henchman have never seen his room. There sat the double bed with deep purple bedding coming out from the right of the room, his wardrobe in the top left hand corner of the room, the boarded up window at the back, the bathroom door next to the bed and his desk behind the door I just came in from. I looked behind the door and there he was, sitting hunched over his drawings, mumbling to himself.

"Boss?" I squeaked, he snapped his head up and stared at me like I was a bug that needed to be squished quickly.

"Yes?" He cocked his head to the side while his glare dug into my eyes. I took a smaller deep breath.

"I..I..." Come on Christine! Don't be a wimp, be at least a little bit braver! "I was hoping if I could go out tonight." I calmly said. I kept the eye contact and I tried to hold back any quiver in my voice.

"Whe**re**?" he asked as he stood up. Crap! I haven't thought this through, I can't say I'm going to the party because he thinks I'm a freak, he wants me to be a freak, he wants me to have no life outside this place. If I say I'm going out with a friend, then he'll want to know who they are. He doesn't trust me, after 2 years of living with him and never telling a soul about him, he still doesn't trust me

"er.. I'm going to the library. I have homework to do and I don't have the resources here." I strongly spoke. He looked at me up and down and smirked.

"Very well, we're not doing anything tonight anyway. Gotham's safe for now." He burst out laughing, I rolled my eyes and waited for him to finish. After he was done...

"So I can go?" I asked.

"Ye**p**" He smiled and sat back down.

"Thanks Boss," I quietly said and walked out. I shut the door behind me and gave a sigh of relief.

Yes! I can go! I'd go to anything that'll get me out of this house for a while and that'll let me see Adam. I ran to my room and decided what to wear. I also packed some books and stationary into a rucksack, well I had to otherwise the Joker may catch onto my lie. I looked into the mirror, apart from the rucksack, I looked pretty good. I smiled. I was wearing my black off-the-shoulder top with my dark blue skinny jeans and low heel black boots that go to just under my knees. I grabbed my coat and ran out the house. This night is going to be interesting.

**Soooo I did go to sleep! BUT then I had school work to do! Then I couldn't bothered to do it! Then I had more school work to do! Soooooo this chapter took me 3 days! =.=**

**Sparks fly in the next chapter! I've always wanted to use that phrase! ^.^v**


	6. My Night

**Author's Note: Heehee I really hope people start reading these! XS**

**My Night**

I was sitting in a Taxi Cab, I would be crazy to walk in the Narrows at night wearing even slightly sexy clothing. The Taxi was filthy and the Driver had a cold, which caused him to sneeze a lot and wipe his snot on the dash board. I was disgusted by it, but I was kind of used to it. Living with a bunch of men wasn't what you'd call practical. Most of the time I'd have to tidy up the place, which was very difficult when it came to blood stains from dead ex-henchmen.

We were out of the narrows, I looked out of the window to see all the tall buildings looming over the streets, the many floors of the buildings were glowing from the lights that were turned on inside. It was beautiful, I don't get to see the city like this a lot, the Joker never lets me out! He still doesn't trust me, after all these years! Luckily, I've been getting better at lying to him, so I can go out. Which, I suppose, is the reason to why he still doesn't trust me.

The Taxi drove up next to a night club, it looked... busy. I sighed and gave the driver his money and reluctantly got out the car.

I stood in front of the Night Club, watching drunk and stoned people go by. Then a group of guys, around my age, got into a drunken fight right next to me. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

"Chrissie! I knew you would come!" Cheered Rebecca as she ran up to me and gave me a hug. "It is awesome in there! Come on! Lets get partying!" She sounded slightly tipsy.

"Rebecca you sound drunk?" I asked concerned.

"Noooo! I'm just having a good time!" She slurred, then her attention moved to something else. "What's with the rucksack? We're not going hiking you know," I looked at my rucksack that was full of unnecessary books.

"Er... I know! It's just my guardian wouldn't let me go without school work, he knows I'm falling behind," I lied. The truth was that I had told the Joker that I was going to the Library so I had to make it look like I was going by bringing books.

"Your Guardian is weird, I haven't even met him and I can tell! He must be a bundle of fun," She joked.

"Yeah, you have no idea," I murmured.

We walked in and headed towards the bar. This place was huge! There was 2 visible floors, the ground floor was filled with people, jumping, dancing and chatting. The band was at the back of the room, they looked like College students. The first floor was a balcony, encircling the whole club, there were people up there looking over the edge, or throwing drinks on the people below. The room was flashing colours, blue, pink, red. This was rented out for a party! It must of cost tons! This Amelia Harding girl must be rich! But this place could easily give someone a headache. I had to yell at Rebecca so she could hear me.

"So where's Adam?" I shouted.

"Over here, with the others!" She called back. The others? Why did they have to be here? We shoved passed people and eventually got to the bar. There they all were, well the girls anyway, the guys were on the first floor throwing alcohol at people, apart from Adam.

"Hey!" waved Adam, the group rolled their eyes at the sight of me, I ignored it.

"Hey!" I yelled to him, even though he was standing right in front of me. I swear this place is louder then the Bank when it was exploding.

"Do you want to dance?" I could just make out what he was saying, I smiled at his request. I'm not much of a dancer but if I was dancing with him, I didn't care.

"I'd love to!" I giggled. We moved into the crowd of people and started dancing to the booming Techo music. I had the biggest grin on my face, dare I say it was even bigger than the Jokers. Adam started doing the robot dance moves, I burst out laughing.

Each song was upbeat and energetic, I should of lost my breath with all my amateur dancing but being with Adam made me forget to lose it. That sounds weird but it's true, everything fades away when I'm with him. Suddenly to my delight, a slow song came on, a song which couples would only dance to.

"Care to dance?" Adam held out his hand, I gazed into his eyes and smiled.

"Why I would love to!" I took his hand and he immediately pulled me towards him. We slowly danced to the music, his hand on my waist while mine on his shoulder and the other holding his other hand, I looked up at him while he looked down to me, the world felt good for once. No one disrupted this moment, not Adams friends, not the Joker, not anyone.

Our bodies were close to each other, our faces almost touching. My heart was pounding faster and faster, but not like it does with the Joker, it's not pounding in fear, it's pounding with... lust.

The music was reaching it's last chorus, the music became more dramatic. Adam slowly kissed me, I returned the kiss. He started to deepen the kiss, his hands moved from the dancing position to travelling around to my back. I was enjoying every second of it. I rested my arms on his shoulders and continued with the kiss. His hands slowly moved down, I smiled. The romantic song had finished and Adam broke our kiss.

"Do you want to get out of here?" The loud music had returned but I could hear him so clearly, it felt like there was nothing else but us, nobody in the world but me and him.

"Yes," I softly spoke. He smiled and grabbed my hand and guided me out of the nightclub.

I wasn't thinking straight, I didn't even think about the Joker, it was just Adam that mattered to me.

When we got out side we started walking down the street, Adam wrapped his left arm around my waist and pulled me to him as we walked.

Being in a city was handy because at any time in the night, there were Taxis available. One drove down our street, Adam signalled for it to stop, it did.

"Do you want to come back to mine, my parents are out of town at the moment, they won't be back until tomorrow evening." He explained. My head was screaming to not go, instead I should go home, but my heart was screaming for me to go with him. I followed my heart.

"Ok," I got into the cab with him, after he gave the address of his street we began to kiss again, but much more passionately this time.

The Taxi drove off to the even nicer part of Gotham, Adam's family were a wealthy bunch. Once we got to his families huge apartment, everything became a blur.

**Oooerr, what's going to happen!**

**And thank you for reviewing! I love you both! Even though I don't know who you are! XD**

**The next chapter is going to be awesome! ^.^v**


	7. My Hour After

**Author's Note: I've been doing this chapter at school, that's how determined I am to get it done! **

**My Hour After**

The lights were turned off; the only lighting in this room was from the city's night glow outside of the open window. The curtains gentle swayed as the breeze whisked its way in. The room filled with the sound of panting, our panting. Me and Adam lied under his duvet trying to catch our breath back.

"That...Was...Amazing!" Adam panted.

"It was...Wasn't it?" I smiled. I snuggled up to Adam and laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you," I softly smiled. He looked at me and smiled his beautiful smile.

"I love you too," he said. I suddenly felt like the happiest girl on earth, I could just lay here forever. I closed my eyes and listened to his breathing. I was tired, but happy, everything felt... right.

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up. What time is it! I have to get back! I looked over to the alarm clock that sat on the bed side table, 3.23am! Oh my god, I fell asleep! The Joker is going to kill me! I jumped out of bed and frantically searched for my clothes. Where's my bra! I looked around with squinted eyes, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the darkness. There it was! Just lazily hanging off Adams desk, I ran over and snatched it up and quickly got dressed. All this time, Adam was still fast asleep, quietly snoring. It was kind of cute in a way. I glanced over to him before leaving his family's apartment.

A sharp wind slapped me in the face when I got outside, I wrapped my arms around myself to warm myself up, it didn't work. There were no Taxis out, there was nothing, nobody was here. Gotham is different in the early morning, it's empty. I decided to suck it up and walk back to my house.

After what felt like an hour I got to the bridge that separates Gotham with its Narrows. My rucksack was starting to feel heavy, I felt so tired. I'm not normally walking the streets of Gotham at this time of day. I quickened my pace when I got into the Narrows, this city may feel empty but you just know that there are still some creeps lurking in the shadows.

I walked past an abandoned Theatre, I could hear the echoes of glass bottles hitting the floor and of men laughing drunkenly, it was coming from the alley next to the Theatre. I hastily rushed by the alley, trying to avoid detection.

"Hey Babe!" slurred one of the men. Dammit! I didn't respond and continued walking.

"Hey where you going sweet cheeks!" yelled another. What did they just call me? I could hear a bunch of footsteps coming up behind me. I stopped walking and gave a loud sigh.

"Look at that fine piece of ass!" My back was to them so they couldn't see the extremely annoyed expression glued onto my face. They were right behind me, I felt one of them grab my left shoulder. I instantly shoved my hand into my right black boot and pulled out my secret knife and spun around. I heard one of the drunken idiots gasp, but I didn't take notice, I stabbed the one who touched me, right in the neck. He started screaming, I pushed him over so he fell to the ground and I could attack the next guy, I glared at my next prey for a second and threw myself at him, he tried to push me off of him but I stopped him by stabbing him in the chest twice. Then I felt like I was being lifted, the third guy had wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me off the bleeding body. He was squeezing me too tight, I thrashed around then swiftly threw my arms backwards and plunged the knife into his skull, he instantly let go. I turned around to attack the next alcoholic but, to my surprise, there wasn't anyone there, was it just 3 guys? The first one I attacked was still screaming and rolling on the floor, I rolled my eyes and walked up to him. His eyes widened at the sight of me looking down at him.

"Please! Have mercy!" He pleaded. I knelt down beside him and leaned closer to him.

"Not tonight," I whispered and instantly stabbed him in the heart, he stopped breathing after a couple of seconds. I stood up and looked at what I had done, I felt nothing for them, I wasn't happy at what I had done but I wasn't guilty either, I felt nothing.

I looked down at my blooded knife and sighed. I ripped off my right sleeve and cleaned off the blood with it, then threw the sleeve into the nearest dumpster and continued walking home. Being with the Joker has taught me to always carry a weapon with me; you never know when someone could turn on you, whether it be a stranger, a friend or family.

I eventually got to my street, the air was bitter and I was freezing even more because I didn't have my sleeve. But I didn't care; all I could think about was Adam. What a night! I would have preferred to be there with him right now, to wake up in the morning with him and to lay there cuddled up with him till noon, but my life doesn't have those luxuries.

I sighed as I walked up my front lawn. I put my key into the splintered door and made my way inside. It creaked open.

"Shhhh..." I whispered to the door. I tip-toed in and closed the door. This was all too familiar, apart from this time the kitchen light was on. I gulped down any fear that bubbled up and slowly walked to the kitchen. There was nobody there, I scoffed, one of the guys probably left the light on while raiding the fridge for a midnight snack. I walked to the kitchen tap and grabbed a mug; I was thirsty after that long walk and the encounter with the drunken baboons. I turned the tap on and waited for the mug to be full of cold refreshing water. Suddenly I felt someone grab my head, I tried to turn to see who it was but before I could they smashed it down onto the edge of the sink and held it there. I was facing the side; at least my face wasn't flattened.

"Well wha**t** do we have here?" The Joker snarled. Oh crap! Does this guy ever sleep?

"Joker listen I can explain..." I started, but he abruptly pulled me up and threw me to the floor. The hardness of the tiles smashed into my knees, it sent a tingle up my spine.

"What Library stays open till thi**s **time of nigh**t**?" He spat.

"They weren't open that late! When they closed I started walking home and..." I explained.

"What happened to your sleeve?" He asked, completely ignoring what I had just said.

"Erm..." I looked at my bare arm where my sleeve, which I had ripped off, had been, "I was attacked," I mumbled.

"Attacked? And they...uh took your sleeve?" He mocked while he raised an eyebrow.

"No, I ripped off my sleeve to clean the blood off my knife..." I faded off, he didn't know I carried a weapon with me, he might take it as a threat. I said being with the Joker taught me to carry a weapon, but he didn't tell me to do it, I just guessed I should after the number of times he's attacked me, just in case he ever went to far like he did all those years ago.

"A kni**fe**?" He was standing over me, "Since when did you carry a kni**fe**?" He had a hint of anger in his voice, but he was still mocking me. I didn't look at him; I quickly stood up so I had a better height advantage. But when I did he stood up straight causing me to still look tiny. Why is he so bloody tall?

"I've carried a knife with me since people began pissing me off!" I yelled and glared at him. He sucked his scars, then swiftly grabbed me by the top and turned around so that he could crash me against the fridge. It violently shook, I heard some of the food packages fall off the shelves inside.

"This is exactly what I mean!" I screamed, he laughed.

"Then get your knife ou**t**! Let's see how good you are at using it!" He chuckled. I looked at him confused for a second, am I really going to have a knife fight with him? I already know that he'd win, he's had a lot more experience with them then I have. I contemplated on whether I should then looked at him and kicked him off me, he backed away. I quickly grabbed the knife out of my right boot and charged at him. He laughed at my pathetic attempt, jumped out the way and grabbed my wrist that was holding the knife. Right then I instantly knew that I was in trouble.

He twisted it around my back, I gasped at the pain and dropped the knife.

"Little girls shouldn't play with things they don't know how to use," He whispered in my ear. The only reason why the drunken idiots were dead was because they had no experience with knives, while I had a little but the Joker had more, a lot more. Plus they were drunk, they couldn't even walk in a straight line.

"Now say sorry," He smirked.

"No," I whispered, "I won't just bow down to you, you don't own me,"

"Well actually Chrissie, ever since you agreed to join my **t**eam, you have belonged to me!" He grinned then twisted my arm more, I shrieked in pain. "Now say sorry." He whispered. If I didn't say sorry then he'd probably break my arm, so I had to do it, it's just one little word, I don't even have to mean it.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"What was that?" His grip on my wrist got tighter.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"Good girl," he smirked and let go of me. I turned around to face him with an irritated expression smeared across my face.

"I'm going to bed, I have school in the morning." I unemotionally spoke and slowly walked upstairs. When I was out of sight from the Joker, I started to uncontrollably smile, thinking of Adam and our night together, what a night! I can't wait to see him tomorrow at school, it's going to be a good day!

**Whoooo! Finished another chapter! ^.^v**


	8. My Drunken Idiot

**Authors Note: Pffft I'm bored sooo might as well get on with the next chapter. =.=**

**AND by the way! THANK YOU to those people who reviewed AND to those people who have subscribed to this story! I love you all! I'd get you Christmas presents if I could afford it! XD**

**My Drunken Idiot**

I carefully did my make-up in the bathroom mirror, brushed my foundation on and began to comb my purple hair. Then there was a loud thumping noise at the door.

"Occupied!" I yelled and continued brushing my hair, then they banged the door again. I slammed the brush down.

"I said it was occu..." The door burst open, I jumped back. One of the henchmen stumbled in and fell on the toilet and threw up.

"Oh come on! That's disgusting!" I yelled and stormed out of the bathroom, that stupid idiot must of got drunk, it's 7 in the morning! That's ridiculous!

I went downstairs to get away from the stench of vomit. I walked into the kitchen, Duncan was sitting at the dirty breakfast table, along with Rex. I opened the fridge.

"While you're there, could you make me some breakfast?" asked Rex.

"Do it yourself," I snapped.

"But you're the woman of the house, that's your job," He sneered. I wasn't having a very good morning.

"Fine!" I grabbed a piece of bacon and an egg and started making his breakfast, then when the pan was scolding hot I turned around and threw the pan at Rex. The pan hit the wall directly behind him, the uncooked bacon and egg flew out and then the pan fell on his lap, Duncan immediately got up and left.

"AHHHH!" screamed Rex, I heard the pan sizzle as it burned him.

"There's your breakfast!" I yelled.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed.

"What? You wanted breakfast! There it is!" I pointed to the floor, "Quick there's a five second rule!" I sarcastically snarled. He stood up and stomped toward me, I quickly ran out of the kitchen, through the living room and grabbed my school bag that was conveniently sitting against the lounge door-frame and ran out of the house. After I had exited the house, Rex didn't follow. So I made my way to school.

"Adam!" I called, he instantly turned, smiled a huge grin and ran up to me.

"Where did you go? I woke up and you were gone!" He sounded worried.

"I wasn't allowed to be out that late so I went home. I would of woke you up, but you just looked so peaceful and..." He took one step closer so he was right in front of me, and caressed my face.

"Don't worry about it. Last night was amazing," He cheered, I could feel myself blush. He pulled me into a kiss. Happiness washed over me, but it faded away all too quickly when he abruptly broke the kiss.

"But I was a little worried about those scars and... your arm and neck..." He said sadly. Oh my god! I had totally forgotten about those, the burns from the bank explosion had healed a little but they were still pretty ugly looking...

"They were nothing, I... just fell down the stairs. And the other marks were from..." I had to think of something very quickly, but thankfully Adam answered it himself.

"..From that night you got attacked..." He mumbled. Now I remember, when the Joker almost drunkenly killed me all those years ago, the hospital was told I was attacked in the Narrows, Adam visited me a lot in the hospital.

"Yeah..." I softly smiled, then pulled him into a hug, he instantly wrapped his arms around me. I smiled.

I slowly walked home, school wasn't so bad today, I felt normal, I kind of forgot what I was. Then the wind blew strong causing some wild newspapers to twist and turn in the air, then suddenly one came crashing down at my feet. I picked it up and looked at the front page, the headline read: "WHO IS THE JOKERS ACCOMPLICE?" I froze for a second... ACCOMPLICE! They make me sound like me and him work together! I don't work with him, I work for him... there's a difference... I think. And it sounds like I'm as crazy as the Joker! That's not true! Yes I may kill who ever I want at any time, and yes maybe I'm not a saint and yes maybe I've killed a lot of people but...

"I'm not as crazy as the Joker..." I whispered. I looked at the headline again, a sudden rush of anger filled me. I let out a frustrated roar and ripped the newspaper to shreds.

"I'm not crazy..." I whimpered. I noticed a homeless man staring at me from across the street, I laughed nervously then continued my walk but quickened the pace.

When I got to my street, I gave a loud sigh. It's like I have 2 lives, I've kept it quiet for 2 years, why is it unravelling now? If I get identified that I'm one of Joker's henchman, then I'll be put into Arkham or Prison, and the Joker won't try and 'save' me or anything, once a henchman gets taken away, that's it for them. I'll forever be known as a criminal and lose my life, my good life, the one with Adam and Rebecca. But if the Joker finds out that I have friends then he'll make sure to take that away from me. He doesn't trust me, he just thinks I'm a weak teenage girl who enjoys her gossip, it's such a stereotype. He lets Bill have his wife and good life, he lets Duncan have his drinking buddies, what about me?

I sighed once more as I let myself into the house. I was greeted by a bunch of stares from the lounge and a glare from Rex.

"What?" I questioned.

"Shhhh! It's starting!" The Joker sounded like a child watching his favourite TV program. As I walked into the room, I looked over at the TV... the news? At this time of day?

"_...The station received a video message from the Joker only moments ago..."_ announced the news anchorman. I looked over at the Joker, who grinned at me. I know that grin, he's up to no good,_"Viewers be aware, the image is disturbing..." _Suddenly the Joker appeared on TV, the video was shaking, he must have been holding the camera. The room he was in looked like some kind of abandoned warehouse, I've never seen it before, when did he make this?

"_Good Evening Gotham! I've heard about the news of a girl being one of my henchman..." _I suddenly went tense, oh god, what's he doing?

"_I want to tell you that this is tr__**ue**__. Now you're probably trying to figure out who..uh she is because hey... if you get her, you get me!" _I can't believe these words were coming out of his mouth... and to all of Gotham!

"_Well here she is!" _My heart pounded so hard that I thought it would rip out my chest. The camera that was pointing at the Joker suddenly moved away from him and to a person dressed up in a clown mask and black hooded jumper.

"That's not me..." I said out loud as I watched the impersonator intently.

"Shhhh!" grinned the Joker. The fake me started walking around the room, the camera followed her. She walked to a person strapped to a chair.

"Oh no..." I breathed. I can see where he's going with this. The man tied up was panting heavily, his face had been beaten up, blood trickled out of his mouth, a big purple bruise replaced his left eye, scratches and scars covered his face, he looked tired. I heard the Joker in the video giggle.

"_Well look who it is, Officer Nigel Sharp!"_ He laughed. Nigel Sharp is a good police cop, he has got in the Joker's way a lot of times, I guess this is his revenge.

"_Why don't you show all of Gotham what you are capable of, my little hench-girl!"_ giggled the Joker. The girl took out a gun and pointed it at the man's head, my eyes widened as I silently pleaded for her to not pull the trigger.

BANG! The sound of the gun vibrated out of the Televisions speakers and filled the room. Nigel Sharp wasn't moving, panting, anything, that person killed him! And now all of Gotham think it's me! Well they don't know it's me but they know it's her! Or something...

I let out a frustrated growl and snatched the TV remote from the Jokers hand and switched off the TV.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" I yelled as I turned to face the Joker, he stood up.

"THAT WASN'T EVEN ME! HOW DARE YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT!" I screamed.

"Well actually, ever since your little mummy and daddy died, I've always had the righ**t**. I own you, remember" He looked smug, I hated that, I hate him.

"You've never used that against me before! But recently you've kept using it!" I calmed myself down. "What are you trying to do? Keep me in my place! Trying to make my life a LIVING HELL?" All the other henchmen were just standing around the room, watching me yell at the Joker.

"Why are you doing this?... Unless you're... annoyed about the fact that since I've been caught on camera, I'm getting more attention on the news then you are?" Now I'm trying to poke at him and get him mad, what am I doing! The Joker scoffed and fiercely pushed me back so my back was against the TV. He took one step in front of me and glared down at me, all whilst the others were watching excitedly.

I glared back at him, he grabbed my neck with one hand, his grip was tight but not tight enough to choke me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I could break your nec**k **in a heart bea**t**," he growled.

"Yeah Boss! Break her neck!" called Rex from the other side of the room, I gave a quick glare at him, then looked back at the Joker.

"But you won't. I'm all part of the plan, remember," I smirked. He thought for a second then scoffed and let go of me. He looked down at me then walked out the room, I instantly gave a sigh of relief.

"You got lucky Chrissie," grumbled Rex. I looked down at his thighs and then back to him.

"Hows the burn treating you?" I grinned.

"Why you little..." He started to stomp toward me.

"See you later! I have homework to do!" I quickly laughed and ran up stairs to my room. When I got inside, I slammed the door shut and swiftly wedged my desk chair into the door and stepped back. There was a sudden crash at the door.

"Get out here you bitch!" screamed Rex, the door kept shaking violently. I backed away from it slowly, then it hit me. I have a gun.

I scurried under my bed and frantically searched for it.

"Yes!" I breathed, I shot up and aimed the gun at the door.

"You might want to step away from the door Rex!" I cocked the gun, "Unless you want a bullet in the gut!" I threatened, the banging stopped, then to my relief I heard foot steps heading away from the door. I relaxed and collapsed on my bed.

The evening had returned, I looked out my window, the night that swallowed up the light, the noise of the city filled my room. I tried to zone it out and got back to my homework.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from downstairs, it made me jump, some fool properly knocked something over.

"Idiots," I whispered to myself. Then there was another crash, I stopped writing, stood up and walked over to the door. I reluctantly removed the wedged in chair from the door and slowly opened it. I could hear random yelling from several of the henchmen downstairs, then another crash.

"Oh my god! They're drunk!" I told myself, I turned to go back into my room but then someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me back around.

"Hey Chrissssie!" Slurred Bill, "Come downstairs, there's alcohol and beer!" he rambled.

"I know, I can smell it on your breath," I sarcastically pointed out.

"Come on!" He encouraged, he grabbed hold of my arm and started dragging me downstairs. Dammit! Why did he have to be so strong! I tried pulling myself away from him but he just pulled harder. We were in the lounge, Bill pushed me onto the sofa and handed me a beer. I grabbed it and looked around at the mess, I'm going to be the one to clean this up tomorrow. Then I saw the Joker stumble out of the kitchen.

"Oh no," I said to no one, he was drunk too. There are BIG disadvantages to living with guys, especially to beer loving ones.

"Come on Chrissie! Drink up!" cheered Duncan, who was also wasted. I looked behind him, there was Rex passed out on the floor, I laughed.

"I guess one couldn't hurt," I smiled and began to chug down my ice cold beer.

**Heehee! Sorry that took soooo long! It was Christmas after all! Even though I was ill for most of it! =.=**

**Anyway I hoped you liked it! And remember! REVIEW! OR you will be forever poked with a rusty old spoon! ^.^ Have fun!**


	9. My Horror

**Author's Note: Hmmm I suppose I should do my homework... nah! XD**

**My Horror**

I slowly opened my eyes, good grief my head hur**ts**. Wait a second... why am I naked? I looked down to see a purple haired girl cuddled up to me... Christine?

Last nigh**t**... I can't remember i**t**... how drunk was I or more to the question, how drunk was she? Then a thought hit me, she's naked too. I let out a quiet mocking giggle. Oh she's going to love thi**s**...

…

I feel so... tired, what time is it? God my head! I grabbed my head in hope that it would ease the pain somehow, but to no avail. I let my hands drop to either side of me... Wait... What was that noise? It sounded like my hand fell on... skin. I opened my eyes and saw a chest... a man's chest! I slowly looked up to see his face..

"Oh my god..." I slowly said out loud, I was in shock, grinning down at me was the Joker!... A NAKED JOKER!

I quickly sat up to get away from him but then I realized... I'M NAKED TOO! So I instantly lied back down and wrapped the duvet around me and moved away from him.

"Good morning!" chirped the Joker as he leaned closer to me, I just stared at him with wide eyes.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost," He burst out laughing. I looked around the room, it was his room! Where are my clothes!

"No no no no..." I cried, "This can't be happening!" I noticed my clothes scattered on the floor, what on earth was I doing last night?

"Well Chrissie, what a night! I never knew you liked me that much!" He evilly grinned.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, I leaned out of the bed to grab my top that was screwed up on the floor nearby. "This never happened! I don't even remember it!" I quickly put my top on, ignoring the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra. Thankfully it was a long top, that covered my lower half. I scurried out of bed and gathered my clothes.

"Don't you want to stay and.. uh cuddle some more?" He laughed. I let out a frustrated growl, then my attention was drawn to the clock on the Joker's bed side table.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled, it was 8.30am! I'm late for school, I'll never get there in time, I live too far away. I ran out of the room and down the corridor into my room to get changed, all the while I could hear the Joker laughing manically in his room.

I absent-mindedly walked around school, it was lunch time, I have avoided Adam all day. I wanted to continue doing that but fate just thought it would toy with me for a while. Someone came up behind me and put their hands over my eyes, I flinched.

"Guess who!" spoke a familiar voice.

"Adam," I sighed and turned to face him.

"God Chrissie you look terrible!" He gasped.

"Thanks," I scoffed. I was in such a rush today I had forgotten to put make-up on, and since I was busy with... stuff last night, I hadn't washed my hair which was really in need of washing.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I gave a quick fake smile.

"Ok..." I could tell he didn't believe me, "Lets go meet with the others," He put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me toward him, I instantly flinched and scrambled out of his grasp. Adam gave me worried look, I ignored it and continued walking beside him.

"Hey Adam!" called the group, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Christine!" called Rebecca, I shot a fake smile at her.

"Where have you been Adam?" asked one of the girls in the group.

"Just went to find Chrissie!" He sweetly grinned as he pulled me into a hug. My head was resting on his chest, since he was too tall for me to rest my head on his shoulder, I stood still for a second, but then something flashed in my mind...

_Alcohol filled the air, above where me and the Joker were kissing passionately in his room. We were standing, I was pressed up against him, then he threw me onto the... bed._

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed. Everything went silent, I opened my tightly shut eyes and realized everyone was staring at me, Adam had let go of me and was too staring at me.

"Erm... I'm sorry I have to go," I walked away without making eye contact with any of them.

"I told you she was a freak..." I heard one of the girls say as I left.

I couldn't leave the school premises, even though I really wanted to just get out of here and go somewhere quiet, where I could think things through. I walked aimlessly around school, trying to avoid Adam again, I knew he'd come and find me soon to see what's wrong. I walked passed many people, they took no notice of me. I looked over to this couple that were kissing deeply near the basketball area, I saw the guy slowly move his hand up to the girls chest... that reminded me...

_I was laying on the Joker's bed, him on top of me, pinning me down. We kissed repeatedly, then he moved his hand along my arm...then down to my cleavage... then on my..._

"Oh my god," I whispered to myself, almost in tears. I ran away from the kissing couple. Where to go? Where to hide? I ran into the girl's bathroom, no one was there.

I stood in front of the mirror and stared at myself, I looked at the single tear trickling down my face...

_My hands held onto his clothed back, his hand was caressing my... breast. He suddenly whipped off his shirt while I took off my top and flung it off the bed, I lied there in my bra..._

The Joker was drunk last night, he was wasted even before I was, I remember that. He would've been too drunk to realize what he was doing... like I was. I have to get out of here! I have to go... somewhere!

I walked out the bathroom and made my way to the schools side gate, there was nobody guarding this gate because no one would risk trying to go over it, it was too high, you'd be crazy to try. Luckily working for the Joker means you have to climb walls sometimes, especially if you want to escape a failed mission without getting caught. I looked at the gate up and down, then looked around to see if anyone was there, nope, this area was empty. I jumped on to the metal gate and slowly climbed up, I fit my fingers in the metal wiring and pulled myself up until I was at the top. I looked back to see if anyone magically appeared, still no one. My feet crashed to the ground as I jumped down.

I walked through the streets of Gotham, I wasn't concentrating at all, I just went where my body took me. I ended up in the Narrows, I was on the same route that I take everyday to go home, I guess I'm going home.

I didn't care that I was walking back home, I'd just go straight to my room and turn my music on and put my headphones on. I just want to be left alone, I couldn't really hang out around Gotham, people will just stare and say "Aren't you suppose to be at school?" and I can't be bothered to deal with that.

I walked up my front lawn and looked at the broken house that stood before me. You know I could just keep on walking, go passed my house and continue on down the street, then out of Gotham then to anywhere I choose to go to. But what would I do for money? The only thing I'm good at is robbing people and hacking accounts... I don't want to be a criminal for all my life.

"Please Boss, I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" yelled a voice from inside my house, it was muffled but I could still hear the terror in his voice, it was one of the new guys, I knew he wouldn't last for very long.

Suddenly there was a loud scream, I looked up and down the street to see if anyone was around, and luckily no one was there to hear it. This street is deserted; most of the houses are falling down.

I turned the key in the door and opened the front door quietly. When I entered my home I looked in the lounge. There, lying in a pool of blood was the new guy with a Glasgow Smile carved into his face. The Joker was standing over him cleaning his blooded knife, I closed the door rather loudly, and he instantly turned around and grinned his evil grin when he saw it was me.

"And ...uh what are you doing ho**me**?" He questioned, I didn't want to say I sneaked out of school, so I said nothing.

"Did you come back for a **qu**ickie?" He ridiculed, "Because I can make time out of my...busy schedule to...uh satisfy you!" He laughed. Anger took over me. Whilst he was having his laughing fit I grabbed one of my heavy school books from my bag and threw it at him, it collided with his face. His laughing stopped and you can tell he was mad, I couldn't help but giggle.

"You know, I remember all of last nigh**t**," He started walking slowly towards me, "I have to admit I was confused as you were when I found you in my bed," He was getting closer to me, I slowly backed away, "But as the day continued I...uh started remembering wha**t** **h**appene**d**," Crap! I was backed up against the wall that was next to the stairs. "You were loving it," He grinned.

"I was drunk," I quietly mumbled.

"You screamed my name several times," He mocked.

"I wasn't thinking straight," I snapped.

"Joker, oh Joker, don't stop!" he impersonated me, that was the last straw. I had it with him; I let out an angry scream as I threw myself at him. My sudden outburst was too quick for him; I had pushed him to the ground and now punching him in the face whilst he cackled. His nose started bleeding and all of a sudden he rolled us over, with great ease, so he was on top. I screeched in rage and thrashed around underneath him.

"Doesn't this...uh position bring back memories?" He grinned. I tried to ignore what he had said but I couldn't do it, all these memories of last night came screaming back to me.

_We were naked, he was on top of me, pumping his...yeah that... into me. Oh my god, I did scream his name!_

"_Oh god! Joker!" I moaned..._

"NOOO!" I screamed, I was back to the present time, I felt relieved until I realised that I still was under the Joker.

"Please get off of me," I whimpered. He giggled at me then got off of me and stood back. I instantly stood up. I could feel tears beginning to well up in my eyes; I couldn't let him see me cry, he'd mock me even more. I looked at him then turned around and headed upstairs and when I got into my bedroom I slammed the door shut.

I stayed there for the rest of the day. I cried myself to sleep that night; I haven't done that in a long time.

**Awww poor Christine! .**

**Hope you liked it! Remember to Review PLEASE! I'm on my knees! Begging you to review!**

**Let me stand up, my knees hurt... the floor is wood after all! ¬.¬**

**AND btw! I wrote the second half of this chapter at school, I got a lot of weird looks! XD**

**What I do for you people! ^.^**


	10. My Morning Sickness

**Author's Note: I just had my first A Level Maths Exam... sighhhh I guess it could of been worse! .**

**But I'm writing at school sooooooooo yay! Something to do during my Free Lesson! \(^_^)/**

**My Morning Sickness**

It had been almost a week and I was still rather upset. I have been avoiding Adam at school and now he's starting to worry, I haven't come down from my room when I'm home, Duncan, Bill and Drew were getting concerned. They didn't know about the little incident that happened almost a week ago, when the Joker and I slept together. Everyone in the household was too drunk to remember, apart from the Joker and me. I shuddered at the thought of me and him; I've been doing that a lot recently.

I looked in the mirror in the bathroom. I saw a girl, a tired, broken girl. Her eyes were puffy from the tears, her hair was losing her purple shade from losing the will to dye her hair every now and again, and her skin looked pale from the fact that she hadn't put any make-up on for the past couple of days. Who is she? Who was this girl that stood before me? I don't recognize her at all...

The Joker did this to her... it's his fault. Suddenly a flash of that night screeched into my mind. I felt so dirty, so unclean... it was disgusting, vile... nauseating. My stomach started to churn...

"Oh god..." I breathed, as I quickly leaned over the toilet, I vomited out a horrific colour of gunk. I've been vomiting for the past 2 days. That damn night has completely changed me, it's ruined me. Just thinking about it makes me puke!

"Chrissie! You're going to be late for school if you hang upstairs any longer!" Drew yelled from downstairs. I sighed and took one last look at the stranger in front of me.

"Pitiful..." I whispered to her, and then I walked out the bathroom and downstairs.

"How are you Chrissie?" Drew gently smiled.

"I'm fine..." I murmured, his smile dropped to a frown, I ignored it.

"I'm going to school, see you later," I walked out the door and sluggishly walked to my destination.

"So are you sure you're alright? After you freaked out last week, you haven't been yourself..." Rebecca asked as we sat down in the Canteen.

"Yeah I'm fine, you worry too much..." I joked.

"Well ok then... Jesus Chrissie! How much food do you have there!" Rebecca yelled.

"What? I'm hungry..." I shrugged and started eating.

"You're going to get fat... and then Adam will never want you..." Rebecca joked.

"SHUT UP! Of course he'll still want me! Just because a girl gains weight doesn't mean they're not beautiful!" I angrily yelled.

"Wow... Calm down Chrissie, I was only joking," Rebecca said with wide eyes.

"Sorry..." I mumbled and kept on eating. I was still annoyed, how dare she say that I'm getting fat, that may not be exactly what she said, but she certainly implied it!

"Hey look its Adam!" Rebecca cheered, I turned to see Adam wave at us and walk over.

"Hey there, I haven't seen you all day..." Adam said whilst sitting next to me.

"I don't have to be around you all the time, you know," I grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Adam sounded shocked and confused, "Er... Can we have a moment alone, please?" He asked Rebecca, I rolled my eyes.

"Sure," She simply said and walked away. When she was out of sight, Adam turned to face me.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Nothing," I snapped, I could tell he was taken back.

"There is something wrong, I can tell. You can tell me, you know," He calmly stated.

"I said there was nothing wrong! God! Why don't you ever listen to me!" I yelled, everyone started to stare at our table, I didn't care.

"Christine calm down..." He slowly said. Why is everyone telling me that today!

"I AM CALM!" I screamed then stormed out of the canteen. I left Adam there staring at me with a shocked expression.

When I got outside I sat down on the nearest bench, no one was around.

Good god! What was that! I yelled at my boyfriend... he's going to hate me! He's going to break up with me! I'll go back to being alone! I was beginning to feel tears well up in my eyes... and...

"I left my uneaten food!" I cried, the tears started to pour down my cheeks, I heard footsteps coming my way, I don't want anyone seeing me cry, I ran away from whoever was coming and headed to the girl's bathroom. There were several girls in there doing there make-up, they just stared at me as if I shouldn't be there. That made me angry; they don't own the girl's toilets!

"What are you looking at!" I yelled, some of them looked slightly worried while the others just giggled. My rage was clawing to get out, I let it.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE! ALL OF YOU!" I screeched. They didn't move, they were in shock at my sudden outburst. I let out a frustrated roar and punched the mirror one of them had been using to apply her make-up with. The mirror shattered, my hand started bleeding all over as the glass slashed my skin. They all frantically ran out of the bathroom. I was alone.

I looked into one of the shards of glass that was on the bathroom counter.

"Oh there you are..." I growled. She wasn't so weak and pathetic now! I held the sharp up in front of my face, the glass sliced my fingertips, I didn't care.

I gazed into the girls' eyes, my eyes...

"What's happening to me?" I whispered, my voice echoed throughout the bathroom. I started to cry once more, I dropped the shard and fell to the ground.

Ever since that night, I've been different... I've been changed, I hate the Joker! I hate what he did to me! I hate it! I HATE HIM!

Look at me! I'm angry! I don't get angry this easily! Then all of a sudden I'm sad, I cry! I don't cry! Then I was angry! AGAIN! But... those girls faces when I yelled at them and broke the mirror... that was hilarious. I suddenly started to hear myself giggle, and then I laughed.

"Priceless..." I chuckled. Wait... I just brightened up... I was crying, and now I'm laughing. Wow! What an emotional roller coaster I'm on today...and then I threw up this morning, which just threw me way off... wait a second... sick in the morning... morning sickness... hormones going crazy...no...Oh god...no... It can't be... no...I'm not...No, I haven't eaten like a pig or anything...wait... my lunch, there was a lot. I looked down at my stomach.

"Shit..."

I opened my front door and quickly ran in and up the stairs to my bedroom. My hand was bandaged up, I did it myself, whether I did it right, I don't know, I'm not a medic.

I shut my door and frantically searched my bag for something I brought on the way home. A Pregnancy Test. I took a deep breathed and stared at it.

"Please don't be positive..." I prayed out loud.

It was done; I was walking back and forth in the bathroom, waiting for the time to look at the test. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Occupied!" I instantly yelled. They knocked again.

"I said Occupied!" I yelled again. They knocked once more.

"Didn't you hear me...?" I had opened the door to yell at whoever it was, it was Drew.

"Sorry Christine, but I need to talk to you," He had a serious expression on his face.

"Now? I'm a bit busy right now..." I said.

"Look I'll make it quick, you have been showing a lot of signs of depression recently, I don't know what has caused it and I don't know if it's certainly depression but you do know, you can talk to me if you need me. I'm here all the time and it would technically be doctor patient confidentiality." He explained.

"Thank you but, I'm fine... really," I smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm happy and I don't need to talk to anyone," I still smiled.

"Ok then..." He seemed unsure, but times up! I need to check the test.

"I need to get back, bye!" I shut the door in his face and leaped at the test...

I stared at it... then checked the box... then checked the box again to make sure it's right...

"Pregnant..." I breathed.

"Shit..."

**Hello! I'm tired and I should be doing homework... BUT I love you guys, sooo eh! **

**Review! Thank you very much! ^.^**


	11. My Negotiation

**Author's Note: Muhahahahaha starting this next chapter in Computing class! ^.^**

**My Negotiation**

It was midnight, everyone was sleeping, the only sounds that could be heard was the fridge grumbling away downstairs and my continuous typing on my recently purchased...well stolen laptop.

I have been searching the internet for advice and helpful information about my problem for 2 hours already, I didn't care that I had a job to do for the Joker in several hours time, I didn't care that my brunette hair, that was tide up in a bun, needed washing and I didn't care that my eyes were heavy and they were trying to force me to go to sleep. I needed help.

My pregnancy will soon become too far along to be able to do anything about it. I need it aborted, I need it gone. But I can't go into hospital and have an abortion, it's not that easy. I'd need parent/Guardians consent, which means I'd have to tell someone in this house so they can pretend to be the guardian. Despite the fact that I've lived here for 2 years, I don't trust these people, we are all criminals after all...

How would I raise a baby in this house? How am I supposed to go to school? I couldn't leave the baby at home with the Joker, that would just be a disaster! The Joker could never look after a baby, no one who lives here could. Besides I can't even look after a baby, I have no idea what to do with it when it cries and poops and cries some more.

The worst part about this pregnancy is that... I don't know who the father is! It's either Adam or the Joker; I have no clue which one! I can't tell them, I can't tell anyone... I'll deal with it myself... somehow.

It was 10 o'clock in the morning, I had recently woken up, staying up late wasn't the best idea. I was raiding the fridge, I was starving. We didn't have a lot of food, just a couple of beers and some stale cheese.

"Bill!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" he called from the lounge.

"It was your turn to buy food!" I said with my head still in the fridge.

"I don't even live here..." He grumbled.

"Yes well you work for the Joker and he gave you orders to buy the food this week..." I explained as I looked around the fridge again. I heard him grumble something under his breath. Strange, he's never normally this moody. I closed the fridge, walked up to the sofa where he was sitting and leaned against it.

"What wrong? You seem a bit... short tempered today," I said softly.

"It's nothing, it's just... me and my wife haven't been able to conceive a child yet. We've tried everything the doctor told us to do." He sadly explained.

"Don't worry Bill; you and Olivia will have a child one day. I bet you'll have loads of them, all running in the garden, messing up the kitchen and keeping you awake all night." I laughed, "You are meant to be a father, and I bet you'll be great at it!" I smiled, he scoffed.

"Thanks Christine..." I smirked, I leaned closer to him.

"You know how you can get your wife pregnant?" I whispered.

"How?" He said with a confused expression on his face.

"Buying the food for the household, the guys get grumpy when they're hungry... and so do I," I giggled. He laughed.

"Very well, I'm on my way..." He got up, put his coat on and headed out the front door.

The front door closed, but just before I was about to head upstairs to get changed out of my pyjamas there was a knock.

"What did you forget?" I jokingly called as I opened the door. When I opened it I was immediately confused. It wasn't Bill standing before me but a man in a fancy dark grey suit, holding a brown leather suitcase. I looked up at his face; his dark brown hair was ever so slightly gelled back, his thin framed glasses hiding his beautiful light blue eyes.

"Dr Crane? What are you doing here?" I asked, I haven't seen him since last year, when the Joker and he planned on taking over Arkham Asylum, you can see that they never succeeded...

"The Joker and I have some... business to attend to," He said in his calm but serious voice.

"Well come in then," I smiled; I shut the door after he had walked in and we waited by the stairs.

"Hey Boss! Dr Crane is here!" I called up the stairs to the Joker.

"So I've heard that you're getting rather popular, being all over the news, all the attention you're getting," he gave a weak smile, that's the most I've ever seen him smile.

"Yeah, that was a disaster. But they don't know it's me so I guess it's alright." I shrugged.

"All the attention, it must annoy the Joker. He is an attention seeker after all," He analysed.

"Yeah..." I scoffed. All of a sudden, the Joker came running down the stairs.

"Scarecrow, how nice of you to **dr**o**p** by," he grinned. He then looked at me up and down.

"Nice Pjs..." He mocked. I looked down and slightly blushed; I'm standing in my pyjamas in front of 2 criminal masterminds...how embarrassing...

"Er... I'm going to go get changed," I quickly ran upstairs, I looked back to see the Joker and Dr Crane walking into the lounge. I wondered what the Joker wanted with him; he's normally used when it comes to chemicals the Joker can't get his hands on easily. Dr Crane is famous for his fear toxins...

I stopped worrying about it and got back to my room.

The day had passed quickly, before I knew it I was in a conference room, in my black baggy jacket and a new clown mask, holding a gun that I didn't use often. AK47, **(It's a real gun, look it up! XP)** I knew how to use it but it was a little scary, this gun is powerful.

The conference room was being used for a meeting between many powerful businessmen, that is until we barged in. Now it was being used as more as a hostage situation. Me and the other henchmen stood around the room, while the Joker walked around the dark wooded table where the businessmen sat, doing his usual monologue. The businessmen looked all serious, they didn't look afraid at all. I could tell that annoyed the Joker, for he loves to see fear in his victims eyes.

I stood there completely zoning out the Joker's laugh, soon he'll give the signal and we will all have to fire, but he's still got at least another 4 paragraphs to say first.

Thoughts of babies came in my mind, lots of babies, all crying...and screaming... then Adam... yelling at me, and shoving me... the Joker laughing at me, all while the babies cry!

I lowered my head slightly, the crying hurts! It's giving me a headache... the laughing, the yelling, the never ending screaming. The Joker looked over to me whilst he was still talking, he ignored my discreet movement and carried on.

All the while the babies cried, then suddenly everything spilled in. My past, my present... my reality. There were screams... peoples screams, baby screams...but most of all... my parents screams. Flashes of images went through my head... flashes of memories... there was blood... my parents screaming... and blood! Oh god! The babies are still crying...

I felt tears pour down my cheeks, they were hidden by the mask but then to my horror the room echoed loudly with a tear splashing against the ground. My tears dripped off my mask. I snapped my head up to see if anyone had heard that loud splash but... no one was reacting to it... the Joker was chatting away, the henchmen stood still... but it was so loud... I suddenly heard babies crying everywhere in the room, I frantically looked around the room for the babies... but nothing. The Joker looked over at me again, as did several of the henchmen.

I started breathing heavily...Oh god, I don't feel so good. By now all eyes were on me as I felt my legs turn to dust, I fell to the ground... nothing but darkness.

…

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. My head was killing me. I sat up and looked around the room, it was my room.

"Thank god..." I breathed.

"You caused quite a stir today..." calmly spoke a voice from the corner of my room, it made me jump, there's someone in here! I looked in the direction the sound was coming from.

"Dr Crane... What are you doing here... still?" I sighed as I lied back down.

"Just checking on you... you had a panic attack, I wonder why..." He smirked; I sat back up and looked at him intently.

"Could there be a secret you're hiding? Maybe about your past? Your parents? And... how they died?" He started.

"Shut up." I whispered angrily.

"Or maybe it's about the thing growing inside you?" He analysed. I froze, how did he know that!

"How did you..." I whispered in shock.

"I'm a doctor," I scoffed.

"You're a psychiatrist..." I shot back.

"Don't worry I haven't told anyone..." and with that he left my room. A couple seconds later I heard the front door open and shut. He had left.

I let out a long sigh, how did he know? I'm not even showing yet? Am I? Suddenly my stomach rumbled. Man I'm hungry. I got changed out of my baggy jacket and jeans, put on my long green top and my black leggings and made my way down stairs.

It was dark outside, it was probably 9 or 10 at night, all the lights were on inside though. The house was quiet... it was empty. There was nobody watching TV, how odd. I walked into the kitchen and instantly froze; the Joker was sat at the dirt stained breakfast table.

"Hello there," he said. I probably ruined his hostage thing by collapsing...

"Boss, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to faint... honest!" I worriedly explained.

"Oh don't worry about tha**t**, they all died in the end. It was a nice...uh shoot out," he grinned, I scoffed.

"I was considering on leaving you there... but, if I had left you, then I wouldn't have been able to have **this** conversation with you," I stared at him, confusion smeared across my face. "**Sit**."he said through gritted teeth. I immediately sat down opposite him.

"What's wrong boss?" I asked. There was a knot in my stomach, I didn't like this feeling.

"Have a drink first. I don't want you fainting again..." He handed me a cup of water that he already had beside him, I drank it all drown, I was thirsty.

"Thanks," I whispered, as I put the empty cup down. I looked up at him, he was staring at me. Then he broke the silence.

"Look what I found in the tra**sh**." He put something on the table. I looked down and widened my eyes in fear, shock and confusion. It was my pregnancy test.

"That could belong to anyone..." I nervously spoke.

"But you're the only perso**n** who could make it **p**osi**tive**," He stared into my terrified eyes. There was a sudden shift in my mind, my stomach groaned, what a strange feeling. The water... something doesn't seem right...

"What was in that water...?" I weakly breathed.

"Truth serum." The Joker simply stated. "Scarecrows special make, you'll feel a little light headed for a couple of minutes," He evilly grinned. That was why Dr Crane was here, oh god, he knew about the baby because the Joker told him.

"I'm going to ask some questions..." the Joker started.

"No please don't..." I pleaded. This wasn't going to end well.

"I'm going to ask some questions... and you are...uh going to answer them." He smirked. I felt like crying but his first question distracted me from my tears.

"Are you pregnan**t**?" I looked up at him. Don't say it, don't say it, DON'T!

"Yes." I can't believe I just said that. He sat back and thought for a second.

"And I'm the father." He didn't ask that, he stated it. But something inside me wanted to tell the truth, NO! DON'T! Hold it back! Don't do it! I have to tell him! No don't!

"Actually..." I whimpered. He snapped his head to face him.

"Actually?" He asked.

"I don't know who the father is..." WHY AM I SAYING THESE THINGS!

"**What?"** He snapped.

"There was someone else around the same time as you..." I slowly said, oh my god... I'm dead.

"Wha**t's** his na**me**?" the Joker was furious, I could easily tell. Adams name ran though my mind again and again... I can't tell him, I can't tell him about Adam.

"Adam, he's a boy at my school," I tried to hold that sentence back... but I failed... oh god...

"How did you two get to having sex? You're a **fr**ea**k**; no one wants to touch you,"

"He's my boyfriend," the Joker burst out laughing.

"You have a boyfriend? That's just hilarious!" He laughed hysterically.

"I do have a boyfriend! I'm rather popular! Well... I'm only liked by 2 people but..." I covered my mouth with both of my hands. The Joker calmed down and started to glare at me.

"Well it looks like we have a whore in the hou**se**!" He announced.

"I am not a whore!" I yelled angrily.

"Sleeping around... I thought you knew better!" He mocked with a wicked smirk.

"SHUT UP! I didn't sleep around! I love him!" I shouted as I stood up.

"Well if you love him, then **w**hy did you slee**p** with me?" He stood up as well.

"...I... I was drunk..." I quietened down.

"Even drun**k**, you could stop it. But no, you liked it..." He started to slowly move around the table.

"Stop it," I whispered.

"You wanted more after we did it the first ti**me**..." He grinned.

"Shut up," I whimpered, I started to back away from the table.

"You **scr**eamed my name..."He was walking closer to me.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"And now... there's a child, which could be mine." He stopped right in front of me

"..." I couldn't say anything, nothing came to mind, I just lowered my head. I didn't want to look at him.

"You **d**o realize you're keeping the baby righ**t**?" I looked back up to him in disgust; he just smirked back at me.

"What...?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes. If there's a chance that the baby is mine, then you're going to keep it."

"NO!" I demanded. "You don't have the right! I might not be yours!" I screamed.

"Remember my little Chrissie, I own you," I grinned once more, "Which also means I own what's growing inside you too," I can't believe this is happening!

"NO!" I shrieked. I abruptly punched him in the face; you can tell he was caught off guard. He looked down at me, his nose started to bleed. I shouldn't have done that, I tried to run out of the kitchen but he grabbed my arm and violently pulled me back. I beat against his chest and thrashed around, trying to get him to let go, I started kicking his knees.

Without warning he twisted round and threw me over the breakfast table. There was a loud bang as I collided with the table. Glass cups smashed underneath me as I scraped over the table and hit the floor on the other side, bringing the chairs down too.

I hissed at the shards of glass stuck to me, and then I heard the Joker stride toward me. He picked me up and threw me at the kitchen counters. I grabbed the counter to catch my balance, then I saw something on the counter, it was a big metal ladle. The Joker was coming up behind me; I grabbed the ladle, swiftly turned around and slapped him across the face with it. I heard him grunt before he threw his fist in the air and punched me in the face.

"I think you need to learn some manners!" barked the Joker. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me against the kitchen wall on the other side of the room. His hand was firmly on my neck. I was stuck between the ripped wallpapered wall and the Joker. My stomach started to painfully hurt but I was too scared to take any notice.

"What are you going to do?" I bravely said, I didn't show any of my terror, I just glared at him.

"Put you in your pla**ce**," He said through gritted teeth. I haven't seen the Joker this angry for ages, he hasn't laughed for a while... this wasn't good...

**DONE ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm sorry that took so long... and sorry that it's a wee bit longer than the rest of my chapters. **

**Thank you all for your reviews, and thank you to those who have subscribed or favourited this story. I LOVE YOU ALL! Hugs and Kisses! Xoxoxo ^.^v**


	12. My Busy Schedule

**Author's Note: Ahh! I'm getting nearer and nearer to the end of my unfinished plan for this story! I need to finish the plan before I lose my way and go crazyyyyyy! .**

**My Busy Schedule**

The house was empty, I was on my own, curled up in a ball on the lounge floor, tears streaming down my face. The only sound I could hear were the sirens of Gotham, they were always in the distance, always helping someone, never me.

The lights were off, all of them. I didn't care. The Joker had left. I didn't care. I just lied there.

It wasn't until the clock on the microwave in the kitchen read 3.35am did I move. I slowly sat up and weakly looked around in the dark. I lazily stood up and walked around. I picked up my leggings that were thrown over the TV; I hesitantly picked up my ripped underwear that was sitting by the sofa. A tear fell down my face.

I looked down at my legs, dry blood was stuck on them, and some trickle stains were showing too. I looked at the sofa. The moonlight shone through the boarded up windows, causing more blood to sparkle that was also stained on the sofa. I had miscarried.

…

The next day was a school day. I was in the bathroom applying my make-up on. Duncan was standing next to me shaving his dark ginger beard to the shape he wanted. He suddenly noticed something about me.

"Since when was your hair brunette?" He asked whilst still shaving.

"Since the purple came out and I didn't want to dye it again," I explained.

"The Joker wanted your hair purple..." He cleaned his razor blade.

"Yeah well, the Joker doesn't own me," I snapped. He looked at me through the mirror with a "yeah he does" look, I ignored it.

When I was done making myself look presentable for school I made my way downstairs. One of the new guys that replaced the new guy that was shot, ran passed me, with a newspaper, to the kitchen.

"Boss! Boss! Look at this!" He called. I walked into the kitchen to see what was wrong. There sat the Joker and Rex at the breakfast table. There was no sign of any broken glass from then night before. The Joker probably ordered someone to clean it up.

The Joker looked at the newspaper and burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes and looked at the newspaper.

"CLOSING IN ON THE JOKER!" It read on page 5.

"Doesn't that worry you?" The new guy asked, interrupting the Joker's laugh.

"Of course not! It's about time! I was getting bored of Gotham's Poli**ce**..." He chuckled.

"What about the Batman?" The guy asked with a slight quiver in his voice.

"If Batman wants to find me, bring it on. It's about time he was in the picture!" He burst out laughing again. Then he noticed that I was in the room and stopped.

"You seem quiet Christi**ne**. By now you would have come back with a sarca**stic **remark," He smirked. I wanted to reply, I wanted to answer him back but the night before flashed through my mind. I remembered it terribly well. The way he violated me... again and again. A shudder went up my spine.

"It's not my place to say..." I quietly said without looking him in the eyes. I heard him giggle and get up off his chair. I looked up and saw him walking toward me. He grabbed my chin with one hand.

"Good girl," He mocked, I looked away from him which caused him to let go. He scoffed and walked by me, out of the room.

"What was that about?" Rex asked.

"Oh shut up Rex," I snapped.

…

"Christine!" Called Adam, I turned around.

"Adam!" I smiled, I ran up to him and hugged him as if I was never going to let go.

"Well this is the happiest you've been to see me in ages," he smiled as he hugged back.

"I'm sorry! For everything, I was in a bad place but I'm alright now!" I exclaimed. I don't know why I was being so clingy all of a sudden; I guess I didn't want him to be mad at me for yelling at him in the canteen.

"It's ok. I would have liked it if you could tell me what was wrong..." He looked sad.

"Just... girl stuff," I lied, "It wouldn't interest you," we stayed hugging; he rested his head on my mine since I was too short to rest over his shoulder. The silence was broken.

"I love you, you do know that right?" He looked into my eyes, while I gazed into his.

"Yes I do, and I love you too," I smiled, "I always will", he smiled a huge smile and kissed me.

Last night ran through my mind again... I sudden burst of sadness escaped my emotion but then I pushed it back. I'm with the greatest guy ever, why should I be sad, he loves me and I love him. The Joker will never take that away from me!

...

School was over; another day of gruelling work was over. I was heading toward the bridge that separates Gotham from its narrows. My mp3 was on full blast, the music pumped into my ears, I ignored the world and just lost myself into the music. The music made me feel high spirited, the song was 'Whatever you Imagine' by Wendy Moten, yes it was old but that's where the true beauty is.

I started humming to the lyrics, I got a few weird looks from people passing me by, but I didn't care. Today was a good day; I needed it to be and nothing was going to change that.

Immediately after the song finished, I could hear the sounds of Gotham again, there was a loud screech of some tires. I turned around to see what was going on. To my horror I saw a white van swerve around the corner and head straight for me. I let out a scream as I dived out of the way. The van screeched to a halt right in front of me, I was now on the floor because of the dive I did that saved my life. I would have been road kill if I hadn't.

The van's back doors opened and Duncan leaned out.

"Get in! We have a job to do!" He commanded. I looked around at the scared people staring at the van; they were almost hit by it too.

"A job? I was never told of any job today," I moaned as I climbed into the van.

"That's because it's a last minute put together," He explained as the van started driving off.

"Where's the Joker?" I noticed the van wasn't swerving as much as it would if the Joker was driving.

"He's already there," said Bill who was sitting at the back of the Van with us.

"Already where?" I asked, I hate last minute jobs, I never know what's going on.

"At the 'G Strings'n'Whips'," smiled Duncan. I let out a groan.

"The job isn't to enjoy watching strippers strip is it," I whined, "again..." I hate going into the strip clubs! It's so degrading.

"Not this time, the mob leaders are meeting there..." laughed Bill. Mob leaders... a last minute job... this wasn't going to end pleasantly.

...

The sun had set over Gotham, the narrows were particularly quiet this evening, until Duncan broke its silence.

"I told you to watch my back! What's so hard about looking for people that are about to shoot me!" He yelled as he fiercely opened the door.

"Well I'm sorry! But I had people shooting at me too!" I argued back as I followed him in.

"Now I have to get the bullet out!" He moaned, "DREW!" He called Drew down.

"What's the problem?" Drew asked as he walked down the stairs.

"I need a bullet taken out of my arm because _someone_ didn't watch my back!" He snapped.

"I would've watched your back if you weren't SHOOTING LIKE A CRAZY PERSON!" I yelled as he slammed the door to Drew's room. I turned to go into the lounge and crashed into the Joker. He looked down and grinned an eerie grin. Last night screamed through my mind. I pushed it out of my mind, I refuse to let the Joker get the better of me.

"Er… sorry," I mumbled as I walked passed him to the kitchen. I felt him stare at me as I walked by, it was creepy, and so I walked slightly faster to get out of his sight. Once I was, I let out a huge sigh of relief.

…

I turned over in my bed, it wasn't comfy, so I turned again… it still wasn't comfy! I lied on my back… very uncomfortable. I rolled on to my front… it's still not right! I let out an irritated groan as I rolled back on to my back and sat up.

I looked over to my digital clock that sat on my side table… 3.49am. I can't sleep, I'm pretty sure everyone in the house was asleep, even the Joker. There wasn't any sound coming from downstairs, the only sound I could hear was a muffled snore coming from the room next to mine… Duncan snores big time!

Then there was a creek downstairs, I looked over to my door. I know this house, there would only be a creek if someone moved on the wooden planks near the front door, but everyone was asleep… Then there was another. I quietly got off my bed and tip toed to my door and opened it slightly. The lights were all off still but there were rays of light, as if they were coming from torches. I couldn't see anyone, they were all downstairs but I could hear quiet deep footsteps, as if these people were wearing boots.

Oh my god! What if these people are the police! Or the Mob leaders that we hassled yesterday! They're going to find the Joker and then ME! I can't let that happen! I silently closed my door, grabbed my desk chair and wedged it into the door and then grabbed a rucksack. I stuffed it with some of my clothes, make-up, school books and my gun. I was still in my Pyjamas but I didn't care, I had no time to care, I was going to get caught if I didn't move fast! I put on a pair of trainers, climbed onto my bed and tried to open my window that sat over it. There were footsteps coming up the stairs. I frantically pushed against the window, I don't open it often, it's jammed! There were noises on the landing, they were close to my door! I threw myself at my window, it squeaked open, yes! But the squeak caused the noise outside my door to become more erratic. My doors handle moved, I looked over with terror and then looked out the window at how high up I was to the ground, I was only on the first floor up. I took a deep breath and jumped out.

I hit the ground with a thud, I hissed at the pain as my legs collided with the rough concrete. I looked around, I was rather lucky that who ever these people were hadn't come round the back. I quickly made a run for it, I ran down the street as fast as I could. I looked back and saw a S.W.A.T van parked on the street next to ours. The police were in our house! I didn't have time to care about all of them, I had to get out of here! So I ran, I didn't stop until I got over the bridge and into the slightly nicer side of Gotham.

I stopped to catch my breath. I took this time to think of what I'm going to do. I can't go home. They haven't found me yet. So I'm just going to go to school like normal. I'll pretend nothing has happened. If I don't go to school, it will look suspicious. I have to go. Everything is normal. Everything is just fine...

**Sorry that took so l****ong. A lot of stuff happened in this chapter! So anyway...**

**I want to thank these people for subscribing to my story! ^.^ **

_**evilquail, Reilax, Xangel-from-the-SnowX, jeffhardyluvsme, XxCelina-MariexX, EmmberlyneRiddle, Dark Knight Zero, Devoted2You, dEnIsE tHe StRaNgE, .**_

**And I want to thank these people for reviewing! ^.^**

_**MangaReaderGi**__**rl, NeverShoutRawr, Madness is me, EmmberlyneRiddle, Devoted2You, BethtoLazytoLoginP, Anonymous person, . **_

**And last but certainly not least, I want to thank these people for adding my story to their favourites.**

_**LizE112, puddlesofemotears, EmmberlyneRiddle, NeverShoutRawr, jeffhardyluvsme, Frosted-Popsicle, capricorngirl0112, Xangel-from-the-SnowX**_

**I just wanted to say thanks to all of you because you make me feel loved! Cyber-hugs to all! XD**


	13. My Detonation

**Author Note: "I dreamed of stars last night, and it was beautiful." – DreamingPioneer (2011)**

**My Detonation **

"Here have some more toast," smiled Olivia, Bill's wife, as she filled my plate with crisp toast, already buttered and ready to go.

"Thank you so much," I grinned "And thank you again for letting me stay here," I had stayed with Bill and his wife, since I became homeless as of last night.

"It's no problem; a friend of Bill who is as friendly and polite as you is always welcome. It's much better than some of the people he invites round. Who was it? Rick? Ross?" She pondered.

"Rex?" I asked, while eating my toast.

"Yes! That's the one. He was a brute!" She exclaimed as Bill walked in from the bedroom, their apartment connected the lounge and kitchen together. "So how is work at the factory? What do you do there?" I looked over at Bill.

Olivia doesn't know that Bill works for the Joker; she thinks he works in a factory. He told her that I was a friend who works with him.

Bill was miming something... he was cutting... something.

"I er... cut..." I tried to speak, while I looked over at Bill who was flapping him arms as if they were... fins?

"FISH! I cut fish..." I cheered, and then I realized he meant "gut fish".

"Gut fish!" I quickly corrected. I saw Bill give a sigh of relief.

"Just like Bill," Olivia smiled," I'm quite shocked they let someone as young as you do that," why does this feel like an interrogation?

"Well I am 18, I'm within the legal age," I looked over at the clock, "And speaking of age, I have to get to school," I got up and grabbed my school bag.

"See you after school," she gracefully smiled. She's too kind; you don't get a lot of people like that in Gotham.

...

"Did you hear they caught the Joker!" I heard someone gasp as I walked by them in the canteen.

"I bet he's in Arkham now," someone else said on a completely different table.

"What about the girl?" I was instantly interested in what the answer was, I slowed my pace.

"They couldn't find her! They said that she fled the scene before they could get to her!" a girl explained. Oh thank god! I'm still safe from identification. I sat down on the table that sat Adam, Rebecca and the harpies and some of their recently required boyfriends.

"Yeah, apparently they still don't know who she is," Rebecca gossiped to one of the shrews. As I sat down, Adam wrapped his arm around my waist.

"But she must have left some kind of identification there," one of the boyfriends pointed out. Did I? I probably did! I was in a rush to get out... Oh god.

"Yeah but the police haven't searched the house for that stuff yet," explained Rebecca, I needed more information!

"Why?" I casually asked.

"Because the Joker lived there, they're saying it could be full of traps. They don't want to take any chances," How does she know all this? Oh well, at least they haven't gone through my stuff yet... I need to make sure they don't find anything.

"Excuse me, need to pop to the loo," I said.

"Whatever," one of the vixens shrugged. I got up and left the canteen. Once I was out of the groups sight I dialled Bill's number of my phone.

"Hello?" I heard him say.

"Bill, it's Christine. I need you to do a favour for me," I said.

"Yeah what is it?" He asked.

"Meet me on the street next to my _old_ house after school," I explained "And bring explosives."

...

The moon was shining over Gotham, the Bat signal along with it. I ignored it. Bill and I had been waiting for hours for night cover, finally it's ours.

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" Bill whispered.

"Nope," I half-heartedly whispered back. We were sitting in sight of my home, there were two police men standing out front, just talking away.

"Ok, give me the bombs." I ordered. Bill carefully handed me the bombs that we had been preparing while we waited for nightfall, I put them in my rucksack.

"You know what to do," I looked at Bill, he nodded and got up. I watched him instantly turn to a drunken fool as he sluggishly walked toward the policemen.

"You..u wouldn't ha..a..pen to know where the casino is wo.. wood ya?" He leaned on one of the policeman.

"Sir we will have to ask you to move away," One of them said in a serious tone. Bill immediately stood properly.

"Ohhh sorry!" He gasped. Then he grabbed his stomach and turned a faint shade of green. He leaned over and vomited on both the policemen's shoes. That was rather disgusting, I wonder how he did that.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" He leaned on them again; the policeman held him up and started telling him that is was alright, while the other tried to clean his shoes.

That's my signal! I got up and sneaked into the neighbours house, it was burned down so no one lived there, but part of its structure was still standing. I climbed over the fence into our houses grounds. The downstairs windows were infamously known for not being able to lock, so I quietly opened the window whilst Bill's drunken yelling was echoing in the night. I was in!

All the lights were off so it made it harder to move around quietly, I couldn't turn the lights on! The police outside would see! I went into the lounge and put one of the bombs under the sofa. Then I quietly tip toed upstairs and into my room.

It was nice to be around my stuff again, I felt safe. Suddenly I was pulled back into reality, I scoffed at the sudden realisation. I put another bomb under my bed and headed out onto the corridor. I looked toward the Jokers room. I let out a sigh and walked into his room and placed another bomb under his bed. I may hate the Jokers guts but he is still my boss, I can't let him down. Making sure his stuff, his plans, his work is destroyed and not caught by the police is what we have to do.

I got out of the house the same way I got in, I looked over and saw Bill still acting drunk and irritating the policemen. I gave a thumbs up to him, as he quickly looked over to me, and climbed over the fence.

"Well! I guess I should be on my way, nice talking to you gentlemen," he soberly said and walked off, the policemen looked at each other in confusion.

A couple of seconds later and Bill was out of the policemen's sight, it was right then when I got out the detonator. I took one final look at the house before I pressed the button.

A massive noise of thunder roared down the street and over Gotham, fire consumed the house, the ground before me shook out of fear, the two policemen fell to the ground at the sudden force of the explosion. I sat there and watched it burn, it was like looking into the gates of Hell. I noticed the policemen weren't getting up, but I didn't care. I just stared at the flames, I stared at Satan himself.

**MY GOD! I'm fantastic! One chapter! One day! HELL YEAH! XD**

**And I just want to say! If your name isn't on the list of people I mentioned then I'm really sorry! I swear it's on the actual document! is just being annoying! You can tell there was suppose to be some more names because of the extra full stop after the comma! **

**Actually looking at it now there was only one name on each! So thank you as well to Sweeney. Sparrow. Joker. Love. **

**Love you all! XD**


	14. My Time Is Up

**Author's Note: Sighhhh... I feel down. Nothing like a psychotic character to cheer me up! XD **

**My Time Is Up**

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end.  
O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips.  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them  
To make me die with a restorative.

Thy lips are warm!  
Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief.

O, happy dagger!

This is thy sheath!

There rust, and let me die,"

"Thank you Christine, that was beautifully read," smiled Mr Travers, I sighed and sat down. I can finally relax; he won't ask me to read again. I sat back on my chair and tried to unwind.

"Apparently the house blew up! There wasn't anything left!" whispered a girl who was sitting behind me.

"So what does that mean for the girl?" asked the boy who sat next to her, I leaned my chair back so I could hear the conversation better.

"The explosion destroyed any evidence they had of her," She whispered back.

"Georgina! Stop talking!" Mr Travers snapped. The girl behind quietened down, until Mr Travers turned away to write on the white-board.

"But they are still sorting through the rubble," she finished. I sat on my chair properly and looked ahead. How long can I keep up this charade?

...

"I bet she blew up the house because she loves the Joker!" Someone laughed as I walked by them. I wonder how long that rumour will take to spread around school. I blew up the house to protect myself; I didn't do it for the Joker, that's just sick!

"Apparently she was sleeping with him!" Someone else gasped, memories of those two nights blazed through my mind. I clenched my fists in anger, I couldn't yell out, I couldn't scream, not here.

Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I looked down and instantly smiled, all my anger was extinguished, for now.

"Adam," I smiled, he turned me around.

"How'd you guess?" He joked, "How are you?" I pulled into a hug.

"Fine now that you're here," I smiled, his arms wrapped around me like a wall round its castle. I felt safe.

"Come on, let's meet with the others," He held onto my hand and we walked together. We walked to one of the media classrooms, they hang out there sometimes. As we walked in, I noticed they were all watching the television that was allowed to be in here.

"What's on?" asked Adam.

"They know who the girl is!" one of the harpies cheered. What... I let go of Adams hand. There were a lot of people in here, some more entered the room. I was starting to feel sick.

"Shhh! It's starting!" someone yelled, as people gathered around the television, I subtly snuck to the back of the crowd. Adam didn't notice.

"_Good Afternoon Gotham, we interrupt this program to inform you on recent events. As you may know, the Joker has been apprehended. However there were no signs of the girl that works for him. Until recently today._" Announced the News Anchor, I felt like I was about to puke up all my breakfast and I started to feel dizzy.

"_Citizens are reminded to stay away from this girl as she is considered dangerous." _I could feel myself starting to sweat. Oh god...

"_Our recent sources have informed us that Christine Taylor is the Joker's mystery henchgirl. People are reminded to not confront her as she is highly dangerous..."_a picture of me came up on the TV. OH SHIT! I ran out of the room before anyone could see me.

"She ran out the room!" One of the harpies yelled. Oh shit! Oh shit! I need to get out of here. I ran toward the exit of the Media building. I froze for a second... there was noise getting louder and louder... SIRENS! The police are here! I ran out of Media and looked around for a place to hide.

The blue and red lights were shining in the distance. I panicked and ran to Science block. A policeman came round the corner with a Heckler & Koch G36. I dragged my feet along the concrete to stop myself running into him. I looked to my left and saw a door; I swiftly leaped toward it before the policeman raised his gun and fired. I slammed the door shut and ran down the corridor. I heard the door, that I had just used, open. I ran upstairs, that was a rookie mistake. You never go upstairs when being chased, it's a certain dead-end, unless you plan on jumping out the window. Which I most certainly do not!

I ran into one of the classrooms, huge windows surround the two walls opposite the corner where I just came in. I heard deep thuds of footsteps coming up the stairs; I grabbed one of the heavy class tables and dragged it in front of the door. Then I realized... I'm trapped! I looked at the cupboard on the left wall. Should I hide in there?

Suddenly there was a bang at the door. It made me jump out of my skin. I dived for the cupboard door and went inside. It was a small dark cupboard. I tried to back up against the wall... but I couldn't... there's something in the way, I turned around and looked up. There staring down at me with his deep brown eyes was the Joker!

"What are you doing here?" I yelled, then I realized it again, "We're trapped!" I was beginning to panic.

"No we're not," He opened the cupboard door; the classroom door was still shaking as the policemen on the other side tried to break it down. "Look at what is surrounding this..uh classroom," He pointed out. I looked at the walls...

"Windows?" I asked in confusion. The Joker nodded then walked over to the windows. There was a long table in front of it, he pulled out some of the chairs so it made steps to the window.

"The window doesn't open, we're going to have to.. uh smash it through," he grinned.

"With what?" I asked.

"With ourselves!" He cheered, I thought he had gone mad, well... more then he already was. True, we'd probably survive, if we went through it we'd land on the building next door, that was a story smaller. I sighed.

"Well it's that or Arkha**m**," he pointed out, I nodded, "Good," Immediately after his last word the door slammed open, I looked at the Joker who eagerly nodded. Then before I knew it, we both ran toward the window, one step on the pulled out chairs, next step on the table, my arms were up for a shield, then SMASH! The glass broke, it shattered everywhere. Everything seemed to slow down. The wind embraced my falling body, my arms still covered my face but I could just see passed them, I saw my school, never thought I'd see it at this point of view.

My sudden sensation of flying was interrupted by a sudden crash as I collided with the buildings' roof, as did the Joker. I let out a growl of pain, but it wasn't over. Only seconds later the Joker and I slid down the roof and fell off. I landed with a thud, the Joker landed on top of me.

"Hmm doesn't this bring back memories," He mocked. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me.

We ran down to the side gate, I looked back and froze on the spot. There in the distance, staring at me was Adam. Sadness took over me. That moment of staring at each other seemed to last forever.

"Uh.. Christine?" The Joker pulled me away from that moment, I looked at the Joker then back to Adam. I could see that he saw the Joker, I wanted more then anything to go over there and... talk to him, hug him... kiss him for one last time. But I couldn't.

I turned around and ran to the gate. There was a police car, why hadn't the Joker noticed, he was just running to it.

"Boss!" I yelled, then I shut myself up when I saw Duncan get out the car. They came from the police station. I sprinted to the car and jumped in.

We drove off, I looked back to the school... I'm never coming back here again am I?

**That window scene has been in my head for AGES! XD**

**Please review! It doesn't take that long to do it. All I want to know is what you think about it! **

**Thank you! ^.^**


	15. Your Plan B

**Author's Note: HELLO READERS! Can you do me a favour and review this? Pretty please with sugar on top! : p**

**Your Plan B**

The sirens of Gotham Police rang out in the distance; I could tell they weren't close by. It would be merely impossible to find us in this maze of old warehouses.

I let out a sigh of relief and rested my head against the thin metal wall. The other henchmen were chatting to one another, some were even laughing, they didn't know how much trouble they were in right now. I just sat there on my own, thinking about Adam.

That look he gave me was... complete fear, confusion... anger? I never wanted to cause him any of those feelings. I'm his girlfriend... was his girlfriend. I should have been making him happy, making him laugh and making him smile. I let out another sigh.

"How are you doing?" I looked up and saw Drew standing over me.

"Can't complain," I sarcastically stated. He sat down next to me; we were both sitting on the cold concrete floor.

"Come on Christine, you can talk to me you know," He kindly said. I looked at him and considered my options.

"It's just... now I have to leave my life behind, my school life. I was happy... and now..." I looked over at the Joker who was sitting on a dusty old chair, he was thinking intently.

"The Joker has ruined it all..." I said darkly.

"The Joker ruins a lot of lives, but remember he took you in when you had no one else, after your parents murder. Who ever murdered your parents could have easily murdered you too," He explained, I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"He saved you," I snapped my head to look at Drew.

"Saved me? He destroyed me!" I yelled. Some of the henchmen looked over at me and Drew, the Joker didn't move his body, he just moved his eyes to glare daggers at me.

"What?" I barked, I stood up and stormed over to the Joker. "You have! You have ruined my life!" I yelled, my voice echoed throughout the warehouse.

"I could've been a normal girl, who went to school, and got descent grades! But NO! I had to be a criminal! I had to be your hench-girl! And now everyone knows!" I looked around the room, "I don't know how but they do!" The Joker suddenly began to laugh. It sounded rather eerie in this large spacious room.

"Oh my dear Christine, how else would they know it was you unless someone told them?" He laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Get ready for a big surpri**se**!" He hand gestured an explosion. I just stared at him. "It was me," he mischievously giggled, "I told them it was you," his grinned was huge; I had never seen it this big before.

"You what?" I asked with gritted teeth, he stood up.

"You heard," he grinned down at me. Anger bubbled inside me, like a volcano ready to erupt.

"You BASTARD!" I screamed as I lunged myself at him. I punched him in the face with one fist and then again with the other. He grabbed my fists and held them tightly.

"When will you learn? You can'**t** bea**t** me," He scoffed. I let out a frustrated scream and kicked him in his privates. He immediately let go of my hands and bent over a little, but he was laughing hysterically which really pissed me off. I raised my fist to punch him again but without warning I was lifted up, I kicked my legs at who ever was behind me.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"You need to calm down before you do something that you will regret!" Duncan lectured.

"Duncan! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed, he hesitantly put me down, I stood there and glared at the Joker who, with great ease, stood up straight again. All the henchmen were staring.

"Why did you tell them?" I cried.

"Why else? I wanted to **sp**ice things up," the Joker smirked.

"You have no right! That was my secret! My life! That you've fucked up!" I screamed.

"Oh Christine, when are you going to get it in your thick hea**d?** I. Own. You, I can do whatever I want with you," He stated.

"Stop saying that!" I screamed.

"But it's true, ever since I took you in under my wing..." He started.

"You mean under your blooded claw," I grumbled.

"You've been in my debt. But now that you whored yourself off to some boy and got yourself pregnant..." He mocked while some of the guys wolf whistled, I glared at a group of the wolf whistlers, they immediately quietened down and looked at their shoes.

"You've owed me even more... Since it could have been my kid as well," I saw Duncan look at me in shock; no one knew that I had slept with the Joker.

"Yeah then you raped me and killed the child!" I screamed.

"All part of your punishment," He grinned.

"You said I had to keep it! But you still killed it anyway!" I moved forward to the Joker.

"I changed my mind," he shot back.

"You can't just decide something like that for someone else's life," I was standing right in front of the Joker again, almost screaming myself to tears.

"But I ow..." He begun with a brash smile.

"Don't you dare say that again!" He scoffed, looked at the other henchmen and then back at me.

"Maybe I should have shot you in the back when we first met," he sighed, "Hmmm I remember it well... me walking in... you standing over your dead parents," he searched for my reaction, he got one.

"Shut up..." I snapped.

"You were crying..." he continued.

"I said shut up!" I screamed, I couldn't take much more of this, I ran out of the warehouse, my foot steps echoed around the place as I sprinted to the door. When I was out I gave the door a hard slam.

The warehouses were next to the harbour, this one was opposite the waters. In front of me was a concrete slope going into the dirty water. The water moved up the slope peacefully and then back out again, I watched it and then closed my eyes and pulled my head back so I could feel the slight breeze caress my face.

"One of these days the Joker will get fed up with you and just shoot you, or give you the Glasgow Smile," Duncan said as he walked up behind me.

"Why won't he just get it over and done with?" I asked, still with my eyes closed and feeling the wind's light touch.

"I don't know, if any other person said anything like the stuff you've said to him, they'd be laying on the ground bleeding and rotting by now. Even I would be like that if I talked back at him." He explained, I opened my eyes and looked back at him.

"I didn't lay on the ground bleeding and rotting... I lied on the ground bleeding and crying... and raped," I said quietly. Duncan looked at me, I could tell he didn't know how to respond.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that..." He said as he looked out to the bay.

"Yeah..." I simply said.

"When did... that happen?" he asked awkwardly.

"A couple days ago," I sighed, he looked back at me in shock, he didn't realize it was so recent.

"Oh my god... You seem to be handling it pretty well," That night ripped through my mind, I was screaming... a lot... while he was... laughing.

"Since the moment it happened, I've been trying to forget it. Trying to convince myself that it was just a dream, a nightmare, that it never happened," I felt a tear run down my face, on the side that Duncan couldn't see.

I wiped the tear away and changed the subject.

"So what is the plan now? We're all homeless, on the run and we have no money. I hope the Joker has a plan to get us out of this situation." I tried to sound a little cheerful, Duncan noticed my fake emotion but could tell I didn't want to continue on with that topic so he went along with it.

"I assume he'll be talking to a Mob Boss or two, then robbing a bank..." he joked "But we both know the Joker, he's very unpredictable," he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... well I'm looking forward to it," I lied, Duncan scoffed and turned to head back into the warehouse.

"You coming?" He asked.

"In a minute," I said as I closed my eyes and listened to the water. I heard Duncan go back in.

I looked out to the bay again and sighed.

The Joker's words repeated in my mind.

"_You standing over your dead parents, you were crying..."_ he said. I looked up at the early evening sky.

"Mum... Dad..." I whispered.

**Oooooooo look at that! Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**

**Tell me what you think, it will only take you a second, and thanks again for reading. Peace out! ^.^v**


	16. Your Secrecy

**Author's Note: WOW! Sorry it's been so long! I couldn't be bothered to do another chapter! But I forced myself to do it and it's awesome! ENJOY!**

**Your Secrecy**

Another day had passed, that was probably the worst night sleep I have ever had! Sleeping on the cold concrete floor in an empty warehouse, with more than a dozen other guys snoring their brains out around me, whilst the Joker slept on his own in the room at the back.

This warehouse had 3 rooms all pushed at the back. The Jokers room was in the middle at the far wall, then the two other rooms sat in front of his room, causing a corridor to form in front of the Jokers door. The other doors to the other rooms laid in the corridor.

We were all sitting in a circle in the main area in the warehouse. The Joker stood in the centre talking to a visitor, a weapons dealer, since the police confiscated our weapons and I blew the rest of them up, we had none. So the Joker had to get some more.

"Here we are," the weapons dealer said as he opened a big crate. He pulled out an AN-94.

"What a gun!" Rex admired as he was handed one. The whole circle was given one; I looked at mine, that was quite a gun.

"Hopefully your er ... henchgirl won't try and blow these ones up this time," the weapons dealer sneered, I glared at him.

"Oh don't ...uh worry, she won'**t**," the Joker looked over at me, I instantly looked away.

"So how are you going to pay for all of this? Word on the street is that you don't have any money," the dealer raised his eyebrow. It's true we were broke, when I blew up the house I blew up everything we had... The Joker wasn't impressed but I did stop the police from knowing all of his plans, since the papers he wrote them all on burned up in the explosion, so he hadn't 'punished' me for it.

"We're going to get some v**er**y soon, I have a plan that I know will work," the Joker smirked as he looked at me. What does he mean? What plan? I was never told of any plan...

...

After the weapons dealer left everything became boring again, some of the henchmen were playing with their new guns, being very careful not to set them off. I sat up against the wall, on the concrete floor just staring at nothing. All of what has happened ran through my mind, I felt sad but I didn't cry... maybe I've ran out of tears, maybe I didn't care anymore, maybe... maybe I've given up... I don't know.

Suddenly two people stood right in front of me, I looked at their shoes then looked up to their faces. The Joker and Duncan were looking down at me, I felt puny.

"What do you want?" I snapped, the Joker just grinned. He gave a gentle nod to Duncan, after that signal, Duncan grabbed me and lifted me off the floor and over his shoulder.

"HEY! What are you doing!" I yelled as I kicked his front and punched his back, "Put me DOWN!" I ordered.

"Sorry Chrissie but you'd get in the way for our next little... uh missio**n**," the Joker laughed as he followed Duncan to the back of the warehouse.

"What mission! What's going on!" I asked, the Joker let out a mischievous giggle. I gave up trying to talk to him.

"Duncan! Duncan please! Tell what's going on!" I pleaded.

"Sorry Christine, this is for your own good." He grunted. We went down the little corridor; at first I thought he was putting me in the Joker's room but then I heard the door on the left wall of the corridor open.

"What's going on!" I yelled as I tried to kick Duncan one more time. We were in the room, the Joker stood by the door. Duncan threw me on to the floor; this room also had a concrete floor. I cried out as I slammed into the ground. When I looked up I saw Duncan leaving the room, I got up and ignored the pulsing pain in my legs and hands. I ran to the door but before I could get through it the Joker slammed it shut and locked it. I was left in here alone... I heard the Joker laughing on the other side of the door.

"Boss! Let me out!" I demanded as I hammered my fist against the door. He was still laughing.

"Joker! JOKER! PLEASE LET ME OUT!" I barked.

"Nope, not today! You'll get in the way," he giggled. I heard him turn away from the door, "Let's get going!" he said to the other henchmen. Then to my horror I heard everyone leaving!

"Joker! Don't leave me in here!" I cried, "DREW! DUNCAN!... REX!" I screamed out for help but it was no use, no one was there to listen. They had all left me.

…

Time had passed, the sun had set and begun to rise again but I was still locked in this room. I was tired, I didn't at all that night, I was thinking too much, why am I in here? What is the Joker up to? Could I escape from here? Do I actually want to escape?

There was a small window in the top left corner of the room, opposite the door, too small to crawl through and too high up to call for help out of. Even if I did call for help, who would come? Where'd they take me? I'm a wanted criminal now... they would just take me to prison or worse... Arkham.

I was sitting on a crate, this room was filled with them, but nothing remotely interesting was inside them. A few crates had bits of scrap metal, others had dirty ripped rags which I assume was clothing and the rest of them were just filled with straw. I avoided the metal filled crates; I'd probably get some sort of disease if I touched them, probably the same with the dirty rags.

Suddenly there was an echo from the front room, someone had slid open the big metal door. I remained quiet; it could be anyone... the police? Random teenagers? Drunken fools? Either way, whoever it was, I wouldn't turn out so good.

Then I heard laughter, the Joker's unmistakeable laughter. I hastily stood up and sprinted to the door.

"Joker! Let me out!" I yelled as I slammed my fist into the door repeatedly. I heard the other henchmen enter, they were just talking about random crap.

"JOKER!" I screamed, "DON'T IGNORE ME!" I heard footsteps come to the door, I looked down at the handle as it moved, then I heard the fantastic noise of a key turning.

"Hey there Darling," smirked Rex as he opened the door.

"Hey," I mumbled as I marched passed him. I saw the henchmen still walking in; the Joker was standing still, waiting for me. I stormed towards him.

"What the HELL was that all about!" I angrily yelled, "I was in there for the entire night!" I was still walking to him, this room was huge. "You better have a good excuse for shoving me in that hole!" I was finally in front of him.

"We needed to get some money," he grinned.

"And why couldn't I come along?" I snarled.

"Because I have a feeling that you would... uh prote**st**," he looked over at the front door, I followed his gaze. Two of the henchmen were carrying in... A person... they had a black potato sack over their head.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"No one special..." he giggled. The two henchmen threw the person onto the ground; they let out a grunt of agony. The person was on their knees, breathing heavily. The Joker walked over to them.

"Christine, meet our new hostage," he said as he flung the bag off the persons head.

My eyes widened, anger washed over me, my heart was pounding.

"Adam!" I screamed as I tried to run to him but someone grabbed me, they put their arm around my neck, a choking headlock! Then they wrapped their other arm around my waist.

"You're not going anywhere," the person growled.

"Rex! Let me go!" I tried to thrash around but it was no use, Rex's hold was too strong.

"Joker let him go!" I choked as I tried to pull myself away from Rex. Adam slowly lifted his head, blood was dripping from his nose, his right eye was replaced with a big blooded bruise and his lip was cut.

"Christine?" He breathed. I could have almost cried at his state.

"ADAM! Let me go! He needs me!" I pleaded. The Joker looked down at him; Adam slowly looked up to him.

"This guy is your boyfriend? Seriously...?" He mocked.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled, damn Rex for being so strong. I stomped on Rex's foot, back headed him in the face, and then punch him in the stomach. I heard him groan in pain but he still didn't let go.

There's one more thing I haven't tried... I quickly punched him in the groin, I heard him whimper, he stood still for a second then he let go of me and held himself in the targeted area.

I looked over my shoulder to see Rex squirm, serves him right! Then I looked over to Adam, he looked so weak... it really had taken a beating. I started to run over to him so I could... I don't know, protect him? Save him? Something! Anything!

But as I ran the Joker ran in front of me and grabbed me. I tried to push him away but he wasn't letting go. He stood in front of Adam, I wanted to see Adam, I needed to see him!

"Let me go! Get out of my way! He needs me!" I screamed. The Joker just giggled.

"I'm not letting you help him, he's a hosta**ge**, you know the protocol for hostag**es**," He scoffed.

"No! Leave him alone! He's no use to you..." I started as I struggled against the Joker.

"Well actually he's very useful. Did you know that his family are rich?" He laughed, "I think you do, since you screwed him at their apartmen**t**," the other henchmen wolf whistled, I ignored them.

"A rich boy like that? His family will pay a lot of money to get him back," he evilly grinned. I could just see Adam; he was looking at us with sad eyes.

"Adam..." I whimpered.

"Rex!" The Joker called. The next thing I knew Rex had wrapped both of his arms around my waist and was pulling me away from the Joker. When I realized that I was going further and further away from Adam I grew angry.

"Joker! If you touch another hair on his head! I swear I'll make you pay! I swear it!" I screamed. Rex was pulling back into the room I was locked in before. "If you hurt him you'll be sorry!"Rex dragged me into the room and threw me against one of the crates. I sprinted to the door but Rex swiftly punched me in the eye. I let out a scream as I clutched my soon-to-be swollen eye.

I saw Rex standing in the doorway, I made one last attempted at getting out, I ran towards him but he just closed the door and locked it.

"ADAM!" I shrieked as I kicked the door, "ADAM!"

**Wow! I thought this was going to be a short chapter but it was one of my longer ones!... COOL!**

**Please Review! Pretty Please! I want to know how you feel about my story! **

**PLUS if I get more reviews then I mighttttt put the next chapter up a bit quicker! XD**


	17. Your Betrayal

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! Cyber Hugs! XD**

**Your Betrayal**

The weather forecast for Gotham was gloomy, rain showered all day. I heard them beating on the roof top, I felt the cold wind wrap it's invisible cloak around me. This room would flash every 5 minutes, and then a grumble would be heard outside.

I have been locked away in this room for four days, I counted the nights. I was sitting on the floor, my knees pulled up to my face, my arms wrapped around them and my hands shaking. I don't know if they were shaking because of the cold, or because I had continuously hammered at the door with them.

Throughout the nights I heard the Joker or someone else beating Adam, his cries for help were like a stab to my heart every time. I didn't want this for him, if I knew what would happen I would have never become his girlfriend, let alone his friend.

A tear fell down my face.

…

The fifth day... I remained on the floor in the same position, it was the evening, the sun was setting over the harbour. I had just stared at nothing all day, I gave up banging on the door, they're clearly not going to let me out. I let out a long sigh, it echoed throughout the room then it was quiet again.

Suddenly the noise of a key turning filled the room, I slowly looked at the door as it creaked open. The Joker casually walked in.

"You're alive! Since you stopped screaming, I thought you died or something," the Joker smirked, I stood up and slowly walked toward him.

"I stopped screaming yesterday, you didn't check that I was alive then," I grumbled.

"Well I didn't say I was worried if you were alive or not," he grinned, I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Adam?" I ignored his statement. I knew they had hurt him, I wanted to kill them all for it but I couldn't, I felt too weak, 5 days of no food or water really took its toll on me.

"Don't worry, he's fine. But speaking of... uh him, it's your turn to watch him tonight," he sounded serious.

"What?" I asked, I was completely confused, was this some sort of sick joke?

"Well we are all going on another..uh job and there's no one to make sure he stays in that room," he pointed to the room that sat opposite this room. "So you're going to do it." he ordered.

"Why would I do that? You locked me in here for days, you've kidnapped my boyfrie... friend. Why should I do what you say?" I asked, disgusted.

"Because if you don'**t**... he'll die," he grinned. A mixture of emotions washed over me, hatred, sadness, fear and confusion. I knew he would do it, he can kill anyone...

"What makes you think that I won't just set him free?" I glared at the Joker, I hated nothing more in the world then I hated him right now.

"Because you know full well that I will find him, and that I will kill him in the most painful way imaginable, and make you watch every last second of it," he spoke with a dark tone, one that I've only ever heard him use to his soon-to-be dead victims. I glared into his eyes, as he did mine. I had no choice... I had to keep an eye on Adam... and I couldn't let him go because I knew what the Joker could do... what he has done in the past... he'd kill him... I can't let that happen!

"Fine..." I breathed as I lowered my head.

"Good girl," the Joker mocked.

…

Darkness consumed Gotham. There was no sound coming from the warehouse, everyone had left. It was just me and Adam. We were in the room opposite the room where I was held prisoner in. This room had a boiler in it, it stood against the right hand wall, unfortunately it didn't work so me and Adam were freezing.

He was strapped to a dusty splintered chair in the middle of the small room. I sat on a stool that was next to the door, I couldn't bring myself to look at him, not in the state he was in. Poor him, I can't believe this is happening, his face was stained with dry blood, a few of his teeth were missing and his arms were scratched and bruised.

We had sat in silence for at least an hour by now, the only sound was his heavy breathing.

"Christine..." he broke the silence. I slowly looked up at him, his sad eyes carved into mine.

"Yes?" I hesitated to ask.

"Am I going to die?" he breathed, my heart skipped a beat, why is he asking me this? Why do I have to know the answer already? I tried to hold back my tears, so far they were tame.

"I don't know..." I looked down.

"Don't lie to me," he weakly snapped, I looked at him again. He was sitting forward in the chair, breathing heavy and glaring at me with angry eyes.

"... I..." I couldn't think of what to say. Come on Christine! Don't lie to him, you've been doing it for 2 years, enough is enough. I gulped down the lump in my throat.

"Yes," I breathed. None of the Joker's hostages have lived for more then a week, he was going to kill Adam. I knew it...

"This is your fault..." Adam grumbled. I looked at him, slightly taken back.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you even join the Joker's side? Haven't you seen what he can do?" Adam exclaimed. I thought for second at what I would say.

"... The Joker took me in after... my... my parents death," I calmly explained.

"He was probably the one who killed them..." he snarled.

"No," I quickly said, "He didn't... after my parents death I was distraught... confused... and scared," I could feel my tears trying to break free, "He made me stronger... he helped me become less confused about... everything..." I couldn't believe I was defending the Joker.

"He doesn't _help_, Christine... he uses, he manipulates, he destroys people... Look at what he's done to you... you're a monster..." I saw a tear go down his face...

"On the contrary, she was always a mon**st**er," an all too familiar voice said from the doorway. I snapped my head to see him... the Joker... standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a shocked expression.

"I came back to see if you had.. uh obeyed me, and you did. Well done Christine." The Joker mocked while he walked in and patted me on the head.

"Shut up..." I whispered. I noticed none of the henchmen were here, what was he up to?

"You warped her mind! You forced her to become... this," Adam yelled. The Joker started laughing, it echoed throughout the whole warehouse, a shiver went up my spine.

"SHUT UP!" Adam barked, I could tell this was tiring him out. Eventually the Joker calmed down.

"What makes you think I forced her?" He giggled as he stood in front of Adam. Adam didn't answer. "She went willingl**y**, actually she loved working for me... maybe a little too much," The Joker smirked at me, I saw it in his eyes, I knew what he was about to say.

"What do you mean? A little too much?" Adam sneered.

"Boss?" I tried to interrupt.

"Well you see..." the Joker grinned.

"Joker!" I stood up off the stool and started to walk toward him but before I could the Joker swiftly grabbed something from his pocket and pointed it to my face... a gun... a pistol.

"Hush hush now," he glared at me as he cocked his head to the side.

"There's something that little Chrissie has been hiding from you," he said whilst keeping his eyes on me.

"She said that you two were in lo**ve**... and I know that you two slept together," He grinned.

"Actu..." I started.

"Don't try and deny it now," he growled at me, "Anyway... did she tell you that we... as in me and her, also had sex?" He quickly put his arm around my waist and pulled me toward him, I tried to get away. Adam was horrified.

"What? She didn't tell you?" the Joker laughed. "It was actually rather close to when you and her had sex," I wanted to sink into the floor, I wanted to be invisible. "And do you know h**ow** I know that it was close?" he asked whilst still holding on to me.

"NO!" I screamed as I hammered my fists into his chest. The Joker, who was still looking at Adam, grabbed my wrists, the gun was back in his purple pocket.

"Because she was pregnan**t**," the Joker suddenly burst out laughing. I froze... I couldn't believe it...

The Joker threw me to the floor, I fell on my knees in front of Adam. I looked up at his beaten face, his eyes told me everything. He was shocked, upset and disgusted.

"Adam I'm so sorry!" I cried. He looked away from me in disgust while the Joker laughed hysterically. I just stared at Adam, tears were streaming down my face. I could see the laughing was getting to him, he shut his eyes tight then erupted like a dormant volcano.

"You destroyed her! You did this! You made her like this! It's all your fault!" Adam yelled, I looked to the ground and let my tears continue.

"I did this?" The Joker pointed to himself, "Oh Adam, how she has misled you." He started to walk around him.

"Yes I made her stronger, better, fearless... almost," he stood behind Adam and put his hands on Adams shoulders.

"But that was too easy... too qui**ck**," He leaned over Adam, "And do you know why it was too easy?" He smirked as he looked over at me. I wiped my tears and quickly stood up.

"Joker please don't!" I yelled.

"Because her mind was already war**p**ed," He darkly said. I wanted to punch the Joker in the face, just to get him to shut up! The Joker saw my anger and put the gun to Adam's temple.

"No..." I whimpered.

"How was she like that already?" Adam asked, ignoring the gun that was pointed at him. The Joker looked at him then at me, then grinned.

"How much has she told you about her parents death?" He asked.

"... Only that they were murdered... the person was never found..." Adam answered confused.

My heart began to beat louder and faster, my breathing was starting to become irregular.

"Righ**t**..." he agreed, "They were murdered... and the culpri**t** was never found... could it be that they covered up their tracks really well, or got someone else who knew what they were doing to do it?" The Joker questioned.

"What are you getting at?" Adam snapped.

"Joker... Don't," I pleaded, I began to shake as I tried to fight back my tears. The gun was still pointing at Adam, I couldn't move to stop him... he'd shoot Adam.

"Adam! Meet the killer of Christine's parents!" The Joker announced as he stood up straight, "Christine!" he applauded. Adam looked away from the Joker and stared at me with wide eyes. I shut my eyes tight and turned around so I had my back to them both. I couldn't look at Adam... I just couldn't.

I sighed a shaky sigh as memories flooded back into my mind.

The blood... the screaming... the never ending screaming... they wouldn't stop screaming...

…


	18. Your Grand Entrance

**Author's Note: WARNING! This chapter is a little graphic, I wasn't in the best mood when I wrote it...**

**Also sorry for not updating for almost a month! What the hell! A MONTH! SO SORRY! XS**

**Your Grand Entrance**

_I was sitting on the sofa in the lounge, doing my homework. It was hard to concentrate because of the sirens screeching passed our street every 10 minutes, but I guess that's the downfall of living in the Narrows. _

"_This is impossible to do with all that noise outside!" I moaned as I sat back._

"_Just ignore it," my mother snapped. I looked over at her with an 'I am not amused' expression on my face. She didn't see, she was busy reading a magazine in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and got back to my homework._

_A couple more minutes of hopelessly trying to answer my homework passed. I let out a sigh as I threw it on the coffee table in front of me. Suddenly the front door burst open; I almost jumped out of my skin._

_It was my dad; he had been out gambling at the casinos, he has a little addiction to it. He was convinced that he could triple our life savings but so far we've only lost money._

"_Christine go to your room," my mum commanded in a serious tone._

"_But I..." I began._

"_Now!" She snapped again. I glared at her for a second before gathering my stuff up and walking down the corridor to my bedroom. I stopped in the door way to ease drop on what my parents had begun to discuss._

"_I've really blown it this time..." My dad sighed._

"_How much?" My mum asked. There was a silence._

"_Too much," he finally said, "I can't pay it back..."A twinge of annoyance washed over me. How dare he use our money like that! Does he not have any self control?_

"_The Casino found out..." I heard him say even though he lowered his voice. The casino that he likes to go to was run by one of the mob bosses, his name was Gambol. He was an arrogant man; I've seen him on the news, swearing a lot. I guess he has anger issues._

"_They threatened to break my legs if I don't pay them," I heard the terror in his voice, my mum gasped._

"_But we don't have enough money as it is," my mum whispered._

"_We'll think of something," my dad sighed. I didn't want to hear anymore of this, I walked into my bedroom and quietly shut the door._

_..._

_I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed, my parents had forced me to get a job. I have yet to see my salary; my parents claim they need it more. It has been a week since they threatened my dad and nothing has happened... I guess they were bluffing..._

_Suddenly there was a loud bang from the lounge, and then my mother's scream. I immediately sat up and sprinted out the room and down the corridor to the lounge. I don't think I have ever run that fast in my life. My heart was pounding in my chest, not from running, from utter terror... there was my dad, being held down on the coffee table. 4 huge muscular men surrounded him._

"_Message from the boss," one of them sneered as he raised his arm to reveal a hammer._

"_NO!" My mother screamed as she lunged at him. One of the henchmen grabbed her and held her down, in viewing range of my dad. I just stood there, frozen solid with fear and... Curiosity._

_After several more screams from my mother, the room filled with loud bashing sounds as the hammer collided into my dad's knees. My dad screeched in pain._

_Blood splattered everywhere, it leaped far distances, a drop or two fell onto my face. I didn't notice, I was too entranced by the beating going on, on our coffee table._

_The noise of dads bones snapping, the squelch of the blood as the hammer sunk into his leg, the blood spilling onto the table and the floor... it was... beautiful._

"_The boss wants the money by the end of next week," the guy with the hammer whispered to my dying father, "If he doesn't get it, next time we'll come for your wife," he licked his lips as he looked at my mother up and down. And with that, they left. _

_My father was taking to hospital soon after by my mother. They left me here, with the blood._

_I walked up to the mess covering the table and just stared. Thick, deep blood swirled around, as tiny bits of bone floated on top. I slowly walked to the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. I leaned on the door frame that connected the kitchen with the lounge, took a sip of the cold refreshing water whilst staring at the puddle of gore. Did they expect me to clean it up? I sighed and went to bed._

_..._

_Another week passed, my dad remained in hospital, while my mum was working night and day, trying to scrounge up as much money as she could to pay Gambol. She took my wages too, which annoyed me but I guess her life was at stake so she had the right to._

_I was walking home from work, the streets were empty, the night sky just looked like a pit of nothing above me, we never see stars in these parts of Gotham. I walked slowly through the Narrows, listening to my MP3, I walked sluggishly so I could postpone my time in that apartment. My mum may not be there but her presence is, it didn't feel like a home anymore, not with her constantly yelling at me and snapping at me._

_As I turned the corner, my music switched to a loud beating song, Amaranth by Nightwish. My favourite song. I started mildly dancing; there was nobody around so I just let myself be consumed by the music._

_My music was so intense that I didn't notice the screeching tires of an out of control van speeding my way. I opened my eyes after I did an amateur dance move. _

_Everything seemed to slow down; the van was coming directly at me. My heart almost ripped out of my chest, my breathing suddenly became heavy. I propelled myself backwards so I would fall out of the vans path. It just missed me._

"_You crazy drunk bastard!" I yelled, whoever was driving didn't hear me, they just continued driving like a crazy person. I gave a quick glare at the van as it swerved around the corner, out of view and continued walking home._

_I walked passed a bar, there was a couple of men standing in the entrance, smoking and talking. I just ignored them. I wish I could say the same for them._

"_Well well, look who it is," One of them smirked as he stood in front of me. I looked up at him, he looked familiar... Oh god! He was the guy who was eye balling my mother during my fathers beating! I tried to back away from him but I ended up backing into another guy, I turned around and my eyes widened, it was the man who beat my dad up with a hammer._

"_Er... Look I don't want any trouble..." I whimpered._

"_Awww you don't? That's a shame, I was hoping for some fun," the guy who had the hammer scoffed, I gulped down a sudden lump in my throat, I didn't look them in the eyes._

"_Hey, maybe we should show her how much _fun_ she could have with us," the other guy said as he licked his lips._

"_I... er... need to get home..." I mumbled, I tired to walk past the first guy but he moved in front of me again._

"_But we insist..." He grinned, I looked up at him with a terrified expression glued to my face._

"_It will only take a sec..." The guy behind me said as he began shoving me forwards._

_They grabbed both of my arms and walked down the street. I tried calling for help but the only people around were in that bar and they were really loud... and drunk, they didn't hear me._

"_Hush hush, we're going to have some fun," the guy smirked as we turned down the alley... _

_I tried struggling but it was no use... they were too strong. _

_Before I knew it the first guy had gagged me using his tie then he threw me on to the ground. The second guy came up behind me and grabbed my arms and pulled them back so I couldn't move without him actually breaking them, he held them in place using only one hand. He used his other hand to... touch me... and... he ripped my work trousers off. I began to cry, my vision blurred as the tears welled up. I heard him unzip with trousers._

_The first guy stood in front of me, I slowly looked up at him, he smirked down at me. Then without warning he slapped me hard across the face, kneeled down in front of me and pulled down the gag from my mouth._

"_Nothing personal babe, just business with your father," He whispered. He stood up... then... unzipped his trousers too..._

…

_I walked to the front door and looked in my bag for my keys. When I found them I shakily tried to put them in the door, but missed. Then I noticed the door was already open. I pushed it so it creaked open._

_I slowly walked in, there was my mother in a bundle on the lounge floor, crying... I couldn't see her face._

"_Mum?" I asked, she didn't respond. My attention was then put on something else... the wall behind the sofa. There was words written with blood on it._

"_Never Trust A Gambler!" It read._

"_Mum, whose blood is that?" I asked. Then my mum stopped crying and turned around. My stomach flipped as I looked at her. A huge Glasgow Smile was carved into her face, it wasn't deep enough to kill her but it was deep enough to scar._

"_The Joker was here?" I asked in disbelief, I knew it was him since that Glasgow Smile is his trademark, "Why?" I kneeled down in front of her._

"_I needed the money, so I went to him..." she cried._

"_You don't go to the Joker for help! He's a lunatic!" I exclaimed._

"_I had no choice, I needed the money! So I told him I'd do anything to get it and he named a price..." She whimpered._

"_What was it?" I looked over at the wall._

"_I had to do a job for him... it involved the murder of one of Gotham's Police... So I backed out in the last minute..." She started crying again, "So he did this..." She pointed to her face and fell back on the floor and cried._

"_So we still have no money..." I mumbled. That van that went by me... it came from the direction of this apartment, it couldn't have been him, could it? I've never met the Joker before, I don't particularly want to either._

_I let out a sigh as my mum continued to cry on the floor, I left her there as I walked into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror that hung over the sink. That slap the man gave me had left a huge red mark on my cheek, and after that he started batting me around, leaving a soon to be black eye. Mum didn't notice..._

_I felt anger boil within me. I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath then slowly exhaled. I looked into my reflection..._

"_Nothing personal babe, just business with your father," I recalled that dirty rapist say. _

"_It's his fault..." I growled as I clenched my fists._

…

_It was Saturday night, dad was back home. The apartment was quiet, my parents were asleep. I couldn't sleep, I haven't slept properly since that night down the alley... I'd just lay there and stare at nothing as the moon flied over Gotham._

_I looked at my phone... 3.23am._

"_Just business with your father," the man's voice echoed in my head. Then the image of that blooded writing flashed through my mind..._

"_Never Trust A Gambler!"... The Joker was right about that._

_A sudden gun shot rang out though the apartment, I looked over where the noise came from. I heard people run passed my door, then I heard my mothers screaming and fathers yelling. I slowly got out of bed opened my door and calmly walked to my parents bedroom._

_I stood in the doorway, looking in. There were 8 henchmen in here, 2 of them were holding my dad in place as he thrashed about, he couldn't stand anymore since his beating, he was out of bed being forced to watch my mum. My mother was on the bed, screaming... as... she was raped... by that man who had licked his lips. I just stared aimlessly at the scene. Then I saw the second man who had attacked me, look over at me. I calmly looked at him, then slowly walked out of the room to the lounge._

_I sat down on the sofa and waited till they were finished._

…

_After it was done, they all left. None of them noticed me on the sofa just staring ahead. My father wheeled himself into the lounge and locked the front door, which was pointless since the henchmen had shot a hole through the lock. He let out a frustrated yell then swiftly turned around to head back into the bedroom, but froze when he saw me sitting on the sofa. I had no emotion on my face, I just stared at him..._

"_Christine?" He spoke with anger in his voice, anger that wasn't meant for me._

"_It's your fault..." I whispered._

"_What?" He snapped._

"_All of this... It's your fault," I stood up._

"_Are you alright?" he asked as he looked at my hand that hid behind my back, "What have you got there?" He tried to look behind me but I turned so he couldn't._

"_Just your reward," I smirked as I slowly walked toward him, I stepped on his wheelchair's brakes so he couldn't roll away. "Never trust a Gambler..." I whispered as I bent over right in front of him and looked him in the eyes. He looked at me confused._

_In a flash I revealed what was behind my back, the butchers knife from the kitchen, and stabbed him in the heart. He let out a gasp as his eyes widened, his shocked expression imprinted itself in my mind. Blood began dribbling out of his wound, his Pyjamas began to stain a deep red colour. I held the knife in place as I stared into his dying eyes. He suddenly went limp, eyes open, mouth dripping blood and skin as pale as snow. I pulled out the knife and stood up straight. _

_The room suddenly filled with a high pitch scream, I snapped my head to the source... my mother was standing in the corridor, she saw everything._

"_YOU KILLED HIM! YOU MURDERER! YOU KILLED HIM!" She kept screeching. I sprinted over to her and leaped on her._

"_Shut up!" I yelled but she still kept on screaming. I had no choice..._

"_I said SHUT UP!" I screamed as I stabbed her in the chest. Her screams were as loud as ever, so I stabbed her again, they turned to gurgles. I stabbed her one more time and watched in fascination as they then turned to silence._

_After her body went limp too, something washed over me... Terror..._

"_Oh my god..." I whispered, I immediately got off of the corpse and backed away. I back away passed my dads dead form and stopped. Tears started to burst out of my eyes, I dropped the knife and covered my mouth as I let out loud sobs._

_The room echoed with my cries, the carpet was slowly being stained red._

"_Well I **cer**tainly didn't expect to see.. uh th**is**," said an unfamiliar voice. I quickly turned around and saw him... the man on the news... the man that covered the front pages in the newspapers... the man that haunted my mothers dreams... the man that wore that tailored suit and covered his face with white, red and black face paint... the man only known as... The Joker._

_I was speechless, frozen by fear._

"_Looks li**k**e you made my jo**b** much more easier," he entered the apartment, 2 other henchmen walked in, they were wearing clown masks. I just stood there, staring in horror as they walked passed me. The Joker looked around then turned to me._

"_Tell me, what's your name?" He bent over so he was my height. My eyes widened as I looked into his dark brown eyes for the first time. He waited for my reply, I didn't give one. He sucked his scars and stood up straight._

"_Looks like I got myself a mu**te.**.." He said to the other men, he looked down to the floor in front of me and saw the butchers knife._

"_A knife... Very nice..." He complemented. That snapped me out of my silence._

"_Thanks," I heard me say... thanks? I'm thanking a psychotic clown? He looked at me again and leaned toward me, our faces were awkwardly close._

"_Wha**t's** your name?" he asked again as she searched my eyes._

"_Christine," I said without a single quiver in my voice._

"_Christine..." He thought for a second, "How would you like to join my tea**m**? Someone as young as you, and as..." He looked back to my mother then back at me, "Skilled as you, could prove to be useful." He grinned. I looked at his yellow teeth, then at his eyes again. I took a deep breath._

"_Why not..." I smirked. He stood up straight._

"_Good! We have a new team member boys!" The Joker cheered. The 2 men cheered for me as well. The Joker started searching the apartment, I stood in the lounge, gob smacked at what I had just agreed to. Then one of the henchmen came up to me and kneeled in front of me so I was slightly taller than him. I looked at his clown mask, big red nose, evil grin... kind of creepy. He pulled off his mask to reveal a man with dark ginger hair and a stubbly beard._

"_Hi I'm Duncan," He smiled as he held out his hand._

"_I'm Christine," I smiled back and shook his hand._

"_Welcome to the team. It's one hell of a ride," He laughed._

…

_**YAY! Finally done this blooming chapter! **_

_**It will go back to the present time next chapter soooo don't worry, I haven't gone loopy and forgotten the story line! XP**_

_**Please Review! I would love to know what you think! =D**_


	19. Your Heartlessness

**Author's Note: Sighhhh 02.49am, I'm gonna be tired later on! XS**

**Your Heartlessness**

"There you have it... I killed my parents," I breathed as I looked up at Adams face, I was back on my stool. He was staring at the ground, I could see his eyes trying to figure everything I just told him out. I looked over to the Joker, he was leaning against the boiler, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Say something..." I whispered to Adam. The room was silent, the Joker watched Adam intently, as did I.

"I don't know what to say," he mumbled, he still couldn't look at me. Then the room filled with a childish giggle, I looked over to where it was coming from. The Joker had his arms crossed and head lowered, he was giggling to himself. I glared at him, he didn't notice.

"Well of course you don't know what to say, your..uh girlfriend is a complete lie!" He laughed as he walked in front of Adam.

"She's not my girlfriend," Adam snarled, I looked at him with sad eyes, Adam just glared back.

"And uh... what is she to you the**n**?" the Joker smirked.

"She's a nobody..." He mumbled, my heart suddenly felt heavy, "She's a freak..." he spat. I just stared at him with my mouth open. He was the only one who saw the good in me... now... it's truly over.

The sound of the front door opening echoed through the warehouse, I didn't care I just stared at a glaring Adam. The other henchmen were coming back in.

"Bill!" Called the Joker. Seconds later Bill appeared in the doorway, he looked confused as he saw me and Adam just watching each other. I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"Put her back in her roo**m**," the Joker ordered.

"Er... yes Boss..." Bill nodded. He peered down to me, he contemplated on how he should pick me up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and dragged me backwards. I didn't struggle... what was the point? I just kept looking at Adam until I couldn't see him anymore, then I just stared at nothing. Bill let go of me when I was back in the wooden crate room. The moment his arms let go of my waist, I fell to the floor and just sat up against one of the crates, gazing at the floor.

Bill slowly walked out of the room, he looked back before going to the main area. Then the Joker walked in and kneeled down in front of me.

"Did you actually belie**ve** that you could be normal?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Yes," I breathed, still staring at the floor. I heard him scoff.

"The world will never accept you, like they never accepted me," I looked up into his eyes and thought for a second.

"What's going to happen to Adam?" I weakly asked. The Joker stood up and looked down to me.

"We received the money from his ransom tonight, you figure it ou**t.**" He turned and left the room, but not before locking me in here again.

"Death..." I whispered.

…

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" sung a familiar voice. I slowly opened my groggy eyes and sat up. Sleeping on the floor was still uncomfortable. I tried to tell who ever it was to go away but it came out as random groaning noises.

"Come on sleeping beau**ty**, I have a surprise for you!" The voice said, it was clear it was the Jokers. I felt him yank me to my feet, but since I was still half asleep I fell back down. He quickly pulled me up again but this time held on to me.

"Teenagers and their lay ins," The Joker mocked. It hadn't clicked that I was resting on him yet, I suddenly felt his arm around me so my eyes shot open and I quickly woke up.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped as I shoved him off of me.

"She lives!" The Joker cackled, I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Come on, you have a surrrrprise waiting in the main room," The Joker grinned.

"Is it the police?" I sarcastically asked as I walked out of the room. The Joker followed.

As I entered the main area I slowed down and looked around, the henchmen were standing in a huge circle, and in the centre was...

"Adam..." I whispered, "What's going on?" I asked the Joker.

"A test!" The Joker applauded.

"A test?" We were both in the circle with Adam.

"Recently you've been** tr**oub**le**, **tr**ouble that I don't have time to deal wit**h**. So I need to see if you're still on my side," The Joker explained.

"And how am I going to show you that," I asked with my arms still crossed.

"With this," He held up a pistol. I looked at the gun, then at Adam. I didn't like where this was going...

"And what am I suppose to do with that?" I saw Duncan's face, he looked... sorry for me? The Joker started giggling as he walked towards me. When he was standing in front of me, he whispered in my ear.

"Kill him," My heart started pounding faster, my legs suddenly felt like jelly. The Joker held out the pistol. I looked at it then back at him.

"Go to hell!" I yelled as I turned around to storm off, but Rex and Drew stood in my way. Rex grabbed me and turned me back around.

"No no Christine, there's no escape this time," The Joker held out the pistol again.

"I'm not going to kill him!" I angrily shouted as I batted the pistol out of the Jokers hand. The warehouse echoed as the pistol hit the floor, after the reverb had finished it was silent.

"If you don't do it, I guess I'll do it," The Joker grinned as he got out his knife.

"NO!" I screamed. Ok Christine think! You have to prove to the Joker that you can still be trusted, you may not want to be here but where else could you go? It's either prison or Arkham! You have to kill Adam. He gave you a gun, you know the shots that can kill him instantly, without pain... If the Joker uses his knife, it will be insanely painful... oh god... I have to kill him... there's no way out of this... Kill him to save him...

"Well?" The Joker pressured. I looked at him then at Adam. Adam was glaring at me... he didn't look afraid at all... just angry. I let out a sigh and walked over to the pistol on the ground.

"I am on your side..." I unemotionally said. I picked up the pistol and pointed it at Adam. Right between the eyes...

"Christine..." Adam murmured, I noticed the gun was shaking... I was shaking... I couldn't do it! The Joker slowly walked around me. He was standing behind me.

"On**ce** a killer, always a killer..." He whispered, "You can't change tha**t**... Think about i**t**, where would you go? The whole of Gotham is searching for you... You nee**d** me to survive..." I could feel myself welling up... please not in front of the other henchmen.

"Do i**t**," The Joker breathed. Adams face softened, he was giving a more pleading expression.

"DO IT!" The Joker yelled, it made me jump.

I cocked the gun... Everything slowed down... A tear escaped me... Adam closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly...

"I'm sorry..." I whispered then pulled the trigger. The gun fire filled the warehouse, the noise shook the earth... shook my heart... Then it was silent again... deathly silent...

I ran up to Adam, he wasn't moving... Blood dripped from his forehead... his eyes were closed...

"I'm sorry!" I cried loudly, dropped the gun and fell to my knees. Tears rampaged out of me, everyone watched...

"No need uh... thank me," I heard a smile in the Jokers tone. A sudden rush of pure hatred detonated. I snatched up the pistol, stood up and aimed it at the Joker. He was prepared, he was aiming his pistol at me already. I didn't care. I just stood there ready to fire my gun at that sick twisted bastard!

"My dear Christine, you're back!" He grinned. "You went a little sane for a while there, I had to see if it was permanent... guess not," He shrugged.

"Sane? Is it so bad to want a normal life!" Tears streamed down my face. "A normal life! With the guy I loved! The guy who saw ME! Not Christine, the Joker's Hench-girl. But Christine, the misunderstood. He got that!" I let out another sob, "HE LOVED ME!" I yelled.

"You can't be love**d**," The Joker smirked, "You made that choice after murdering your parents," he cocked his head to the side, some of the henchmen looked at each other, they didn't know that... Duncan looked at me in horror, Bill pitied me, Drew just stared at me while Rex held back a laugh.

"Shut up!" I screamed, "He did! And you took that away!" I took a step forwards and jabbed the pistol forwards! The Joker laughed wildly.

"But I didn't shoot him!" He chuckled.

"You made me!" I cried, I took another step forward, my gun was almost touching him whilst his pistol was right in my face.

"I never put the gun in your hand, I didn't even touch you," He grinned. Oh god... I killed him... I think I'm going to be sick...

I dropped the pistol and shoved passed the Joker and passed the henchmen and ran to the crated room, where I proceeded to throw up what food I had left in my gut, my head hurt, it felt so heavy, my chest felt like it was being ripped to shreds by my dead heart. I collapsed next to the pile of puke.

I was facing the ceiling... everything was fading... blurring out...

"Adam..." I breathed. Then I blacked out... The memory of Adams smile was replaced with his cold lifeless face...

**Jesus I felt really sad writing this chapter! I almost didn't want to kill him off! XS**

**Anyway Come on guys, please review. Thank you to the person who did review! Love you! XD**

**I'm really trying here! Thank you for reading so far, but I really really want feed back! Since I have 3 other stories that shall be typed up later! Love you all! **


	20. Your Last Straw

**Author's Note: I just want to say thank you to Dressedtokillx, bellac611 and XpsychoBabyDollX. You're comments brung tears to my eyes! (In a good way XD) You brightened my day! So Thank you! I love you all! **

**Your Last Straw**

The warehouse was once again silent, the only sound I could hear was the henchmen's snoring in the other room. I was curled up into a ball on the floor, still in the room full of crates. After I had passed out, the Joker locked the door again.

I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes... I saw Adam... I remembered the good times... and the bad.

"_I love you," I softly smiled. He looked at me and smiled his beautiful smile._

"_I love you too," he said. I suddenly felt like the happiest girl on earth, I could just lay here forever..._

A tear fell down my cheek and hit the cold floor with a loud thud. I could have laid there with him forever, I could have seen that … amazing smile for the rest of my days... I could have hugged him... kissed him whenever I wanted... But no... no.

_We ran down to the side gate, I looked back and froze on the spot. There in the distance, staring at me was Adam. Sadness took over me. That moment of staring at each other seemed to last forever._

"_Uh.. Christine?" The Joker pulled me away from that moment, I looked at the Joker then back to Adam. I could see that he saw the Joker, I wanted more then anything to go over there and... talk to him, hug him... kiss him for one last time. But I couldn't..._

I couldn't... not one last kiss... not one last hug... Oh god what have I done! I covered my face as I cried out loud, I didn't care who I woke up... I just want Adam back! I want this to be all a bad dream! Let me wake up, next to him... Let him smile at me and hold me like he used to... I closed my eyes...

_I ran up to Adam, he wasn't moving... Blood dripped from his forehead... his eyes were closed..._

"_I'm sorry!" I cried loudly, dropped the gun and fell to my knees..._

I sat up and rested my head in my arms as I cried the biggest amount of tears I've ever cried. I felt so helpless, so worthless and just plain horrible. My stomach felt like it was twisted and knotted, my head screamed it's memories at me, my hands were still shaking from the actual event and my heart... my heart hurt so much, it felt like it was literally torn in half. I couldn't take it... but I had to, there wasn't anything I could do about it. I was trapped.

...

I sat in the dark, alone and broken. I was too miserable to realize that the door behind me had creaked open.

"Psst... Christine," whispered a voice. I lazily turned my head to see who it was. It was Bill? He closed the door quietly and tip toed toward me, kneeled down in front of me and looked into my sad eyes.

"What are you doing here Bill? Leave me alone..." I said and turned back to facing the crates. Bill shouldn't be here, he doesn't even live with us.

"I've come to get you out of here," He whispered, I turned back.

"What?" I questioned.

"You shouldn't be here... What the Joker made you do to Adam," Just mentioning his name felt like a stab to my heart, "It was wrong... I know love, if I didn't have Olivia in my life, I don't know what I'd do," He fought back a smile... he knew it wasn't the appropriate time to smile.

"Okay then... how do you suppose you'd 'get me out of here'?" I asked unamused, "It's not like I can hide anywhere in Gotham, I'm wanted everywhere, they're all looking for me... not to mention that the Joker will find me... eventually." I hated myself for being so weak.

"You leave Gotham," Bill whispered bluntly, I rolled my eyes.

"Again... I'm wanted everywhere, I can't just waltz out of Gotham unnoticed," I was getting rather annoyed.

"You can go through the sewers, they go right out of Gotham and no one ever checks down there." Bill explained excitedly.

"The reason why no one goes down there is because there's a gigantic human crocodile who eats people living down there," I snapped. Bill quietly scoffed.

"He has recently been captured and taken to Arkham!" He announced. Something unexpected bubbled up inside of me... hope.

"Seriously?" I asked with wide eyes, Bill nodded.

"But you need to leave tonight! Killer Croc is a tough thing to keep locked up!" Bill pressured. I thought for a second. If I leave... escape, I could start a new life, get out of this hell hole! I'd leave Adam behind though...

"Are you with me or not?" Bill interrupted my thoughts. I sighed.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Ok then! Lets go!" He said as he stood up. He held out his hand, I looked at it, thought about what I was actually doing... I was escaping! It felt like a dream. I smirked, grabbed hold of his hand and pulled myself up. "We've got to be quiet, we can't wake anyone up," he whispered in a serious tone. I nodded.

We quietly made our way out of the crate room and slowly walked toward the warehouse's front door. I couldn't believe it! I was going to get out of here! No more crime! No more death! No more Joker! I looked at the sleeping henchmen, I'd miss them all... well apart from Rex. Duncan has always been my friend and Drew was usually there for me... I hope they get away from the Joker one day.

We were half way across the room, this warehouse was huge. I looked over at Bill and smiled a weak smile, he smiled back.

But without warning, a gun fire went off. The henchmen immediately woke up, I let out a sudden scream and looked over at Bill who was clutching his chest.

"Bill?" I said out loud. I looked at his back... blood... from a bullet? I looked to where it could have come from. My eyes widened and my heart pounded harder... The Joker was standing at the other end of the room, where we had just come from, he was pointing a pistol at us... he shot Bill!

"Oh my god, Bill!" I put my hand over his back, where the bullet had entered, to try and stop the bleeding; I looked at his face. He glanced at me then at his hand that was clutching his chest... blood? Oh my god! The bullet went straight through! The Henchmen just stood there, staring... Even Drew, the Doctor, did too. They all know not to get in the way of the Joker's prey.

Suddenly Bills legs gave way and he collapsed to the floor, I held him in my arms. He was breathing heavily.

"It's going to be alright!" I cried, "Just stay with me," He was getting paler and paler. I could feel my tears starting to escape all over again. The Joker started walking toward us.

"Olivia..." he gasped, "Olivia is pregnant," My stomach flipped, they've been trying to start a family for ages.

"See, now to have to stay awake. You have a child on the way... you're going to be a daddy!" I smiled as the tears fell down. Bill smiled a blooded smile, wheezed his last breath and... stopped moving...

"Bill?" Oh god... "BILL!" I yelled. The Joker was standing behind me. I let out a cry, then gently laid Bill on the ground. "You killed him," I said to the Joker through gritted teeth.

"Of course I did, he broke the rules," the Joker stated. I looked at Bill, his belt was showing... on his belt was... a gun.

"No." I growled. I quickly grabbed the gun from Bill's belt, stood up, turned around and aimed it at the Joker. He immediately lifted his gun at me too.

"So it's come to thi**s** again has i**t**?" He cocked his head to the side and revealed an evil smirk, we were both aiming for the others face.

"You've gone too far..." I whispered angrily.

"I've gone too far?" He giggled, "I kill the people who work for me but uh... double cross me..." he grinned as if he was remembering his kills.

"Or just when you feel like it" I snarled as I glared at him.

"And tha**t**. But you, you killed your parents and your boyfriend. And I've gone too far?" he mocked as his glare dug right into mine. "But speaking of double crossing... How many times have you di**s**obeye**d** me? You've lied to me, you've fought me, you've blown up my house and you're holding a gun to my face, for the second ti**me.**" He licked his lips, "I should have kille**d** you ages ago," he suddenly burst out laughing. I closed my eyes, this is it... it's either me or the Joker... one of us was going to die tonight...

"_Christine... he uses, he manipulates, he destroys people... Look at what he's done to you..."_ echoed Adams voice in my head.

"Adam?" I breathed.

"_You're a monster..." _I opened my eyes and looked at my gun, then at the Joker... I am a monster. There's only one thing I can do... one last chance to save myself...

"For 2 years I've worked for you... For 2 years my life as been split down the middle. One side, working in crime, being feared and hated. The other side... being loved... and appreciated but most of all... being normal. I thought the first side was the better side because that's what you taught me. You taught me to hate this world... and everyone in it... but that was a mistake. The other side, the side that I can never go back to, was the side that I needed... And you took that side away from me!" I exclaimed as the Joker just watched me intently. "That's what you do! You destroy people... Look at Bill! He was going to be a father! And you killed him! That child will never have their dad... because of you! What is wrong with you! How can you live day after day, with misery and violence!" I yelled.

"Quite easily," he chuckled, "See that's the difference between you and me Christine... you're weak!" My hate for the Joker, right then, right there, exploded.

"No. I'm much stronger..." I smirked. We glared at each other one last time. I wasn't afraid of the Joker anymore...

The warehouse suddenly roared as a gun went off...

…


	21. Our Goodbye

**Author's Note: Eeeeeee REVIEWS! God I love reviews! I'm soooo glad you liked my story! Thank you!**

**Our Goodbye**

Everything slowed down. The bullet drifted away from the gun and penetrated its target, the sickening crack of the skull replaced the noise of the gun fire. However not for long... as there was another gun fire only seconds after. This bullet's path had suddenly changed, it wasn't aiming for the skull anymore. As it escaped the fallen guns hold, it cut through the flesh, slashed the neck and ricocheted off the wall behind the victim.

Duncan stared in bewilderment while Drew fought back his urges to help the injured. The henchmen stood paralysed to the spot, not knowing what to do, not knowing who to help, not knowing where to go...

I died that day.

The Joker was the first to fire the gun. As that bullet pierced my skull, right between the eyes, I fired my gun... However the force of his bullet had shifted my body, my aim was no longer at his head, but to the right of his neck. I wanted more than ever to kill him but my bullet only cut through the side of his neck.

We both fell to the ground. I... was a lifeless corpse. The Joker... was in pain, yet giggling as he clutched onto his neck. Once Drew snapped out of his trance, he rushed to the Joker's aid, knowing that I was dead since my eyes were open. Duncan slowly walked up to me with sad eyes, he looked down to me, sighed and turned away. While Rex walked up to me, scoffed as he saw my pale form and spat on me.

"Little Bitch," he grumbled.

…

Time had passed, I was forgotten. Gotham forgot about the Joker's hench-girl, do to the fact hat she was never seen or heard of again. Families struggled through their horrible times. Adams' family slowly grieved for him. His friends would curse my name, even Rebecca did. I deserved it. Olivia gave birth to a boy, she named him Billy, I think Bill would be pleased.

The Jokers henchmen didn't change, Duncan was still there working for him, he acted a little colder since my death, but he would never talk back to the Joker, he'd work for him until the end. Drew, the faithful doctor, continued to fix the Joker's and his teams wounds. Then there's Rex... I said the Jokers henchmen didn't change but one day, whilst a mission that involved the confrontation between the Joker and Batman, Rex was mysteriously killed, shot to death. No one figured out who did it, but every time Rex's name was mentioned Duncan would evilly smirk... I believe that Duncan's bitterness erupted on Rex, "Little Bitch," kept repeating in his head... yes he heard that... he needed it to go away, what better way to destroy it than to destroy the source.

The Joker continued his plans on terrorizing Gotham and calling out Batman. He moved to another hideout, he was smart enough to know that dumping Bill, Adam and me into the Harbour that night was bound to bring attention to the warehouses in the area.

To Gotham, he hadn't changed, he was that crazy sadistic clown they all hate and fear. To his henchmen, he was still their boss, someone that shouldn't be crossed. But to me... I know he changed... But the dead can't talk so no one else will ever know...

No one else will ever know that I left a scar on him. The bullet that sliced his neck left a scar on him.

Every night after taking off his face paint, he looks at that scar... and he remembers... I guess there was something about me that will always stay with him... Even in death, the Joker still can't get rid of me.

.

**Holy CRAP! I did it! I finished a story! I know! It's soooo sad that it's over! XS**

**BUT! I'll be adding a new story called "I Will Find You" soon, soooooo look out for that! It too has the Joker... mayyyybbbeeee not as much as this story has him but hey! It will still be a good story! XD**

**I just want to say thank you to ALL the people who have reviewed, subscribed and put me or my story as a favourite! You really cheered me up and improved my self esteem! I love you all!**

**I hope to see your names appear with my other stories in the near future! : )**


End file.
